Naruto : Bloody Rain
by anbuROOT
Summary: Apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto ketika Kebahagiaannya telah di renggut kemudian dihianati,dicap sebagai pengkhianat,terlempar ke dimensi lain dan terjebak di antara perseteruan antara Akuma (iblis), Tenshi (malaikat) dan Da-Tenshi (Malaikat Jatuh).
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: saya tidak akan  
pernah mengakui kepemilikan  
Naruto dan High School DxD

Genre: Adventure,  
supernatural

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas yang  
aneh, abal-abal, banyak  
kekurangan di sana-sini,SKS  
(Sistem Kebut Sejam) 1st

CHAPTER: kehancuran

v

v

v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan khusus yang terasa sunyi dan gelap,hanya ada beberapa cahaya yang bisa masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.  
Ruangan sempit dan kotor,hanya bau anyir darah dan busuk yang tercium.

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Suara air jatuh dengan pelan mengalir melewati celah atap yang retak di ruangan tersebut.  
Ruangan yg bisa di indentifikasikan sebagai sebuah penjara,Terdapat sesosok makhluk yang kedua tangannya terhubung rantai sepanjang setengah  
meter membuat gerakannya  
terbatas,hanya diam tampa bergerak.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

sebuah langkah  
kaki bergema di seberang lorong penjara seorang penjaga,di tangannya terdapat sebuah napan yang terdapat piring  
berisi itu terus berjalan,menyusuri  
lorong-lorong pengap,menuju  
ke ruang tahanan itu.

Kreeettt!

suara pintu ruang tahanan  
khusus itu bergema di sepanjang  
lorong.

perlahan seberkas cahaya  
muncul disatu-satunya pintu besi di  
ruangan itu,hingga menampakkan kepala tahanan tersebut yang berambut pirang yang agak  
memanjang sampai menutupi  
separuh menyusul  
wajahnya yang kusut.

satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya tampak sudah tidak layak 'pakai' hanya celana orange sobek selutut yang melekat di tubuhnya.  
kedua tangannya terhubung  
borgol rantai sepanjang setengah  
meter membuat gerakannya  
terbatas.

"Hei penghianat! makan ini!",  
ucap sang penjaga  
berambut coklat dengan kasar,Wajahnya yang nampak  
melotot, dengan lingkaran hitam  
besar di bawah kelopak matanya terlihat menyeramkan,sambil  
mendorong piring berisi makanan  
dan segelas air putih tersebut  
kearah sang tahanan. sang  
tahanan hanya menatap lantai besi tersebut dengan diam,tampa membalas satupun lontaran hinaan kepadanya.

"Cuih!..kau harus bersyukur masih  
diberi makanan, PENGHIANAT!",  
ucap sang penjaga di sertai ludahanya ke arah tahanan itu dan mengunci  
ruang sel tahanan tersebut.  
pergi meninggalkan sang tahanan  
sendiri,meninggalkan gema langkah kakinya yang pergi menjauh.

sang tahanan masih diam tidak  
bergeming,ruangan itu terasa  
sunyi.  
pandangannya tidak lepas pada  
lantai dibawahnya,  
pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

FLASHBACK

"Sekarang, majulah.."  
ucap Naruto bersiap, dengan sisa  
chakra terakhir yang Kyuubi miliki.  
Kyuubi mempercayakan semua  
sisa chakranya pada Naruto, anak yang telah berhasil menghilangkan kegelapan  
dalam dirinya.

"Kau adalah orang yang  
spesial bagiku, nak.."  
ucap kyuubi dalam diri Naruto.

Sasuke telah melompat dan  
bersiap dengan chakra api hitam berlapis petir  
di tangan kirinya.  
Mereka makin mendekat, Naruto  
dan Sasuke, dengan serangan mereka masing-masing,dan

BLARRRR!

ledakan yang  
hebat kembali terjadi..  
Ledakan yang kelihatannya akan  
jadi ledakan terakhir dari tubrukan  
jurus-jurus mereka.

Kini mereka berbaring tepat diatas kedua  
telapak tangan Hashirama dan  
Madara yang juga memang  
terputus akibat dari  
pertarungan mereka.

Sakura dan Kakashi tiba  
ditempat dimana Sasuke dan  
Naruto terbaring. Reuni tim 7  
dilembah akhir, dimana semuanya  
juga sudah berakhir.

'' Disana ! '' ucap Sakura yang  
melihat kedua temannya itu.

'' Jadi mereka benar-benar  
datang ketempat ini, huh ! ''  
kata Kakashi.

Tap !

Sakura tiba tepat  
dihadapan mereka berdua  
dengan raut wajah terkejut.  
'' Sasuke-kun,a-apa yang terjadi!... ''

Sakura langsung bersimpuh di samping Sasuke lalu mengobati luka  
dilengan Sasuke yang  
putus itu dengan Ninjutsu  
medisnya.

"Sakura, a-aku... '' kata Naruto  
yang masih tertatih.

Tapi Sakura hanya mengobati Sasuke dalam diam,mengabaikan Naruto yang terbaring dengan darah keluar dari tanganya yang terputus.  
Kakashi hanya terdiam menyaksikan mereka sambil  
menutup mata kirinya dengan  
ikat kepala seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, a-aku... '' kata Naruto  
yang masih tertatih berharap Sakura memperhatikanya.

"DIAM!"  
Ucap Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Sasuke-kun hah!.. Gara-gara kau,liat apa yang kamu telah perbuat!"

"tapi Sakura, a-aku... ''

"Penghianat kamu Naruto!,sudah ku bilang jangan melukai Sasuke..Tapi apa yang kau lakukan..?,kamu mau berencana membunuhnya hah!."  
kata Sakura dengan kejam.  
Sasuke hanya menyerigai di balik kesakitan tangannya yg terputus.  
'kenak kau Naruto'

Naruto hanya memandang sendu ke arah pahatan wajah patung Hashirama.  
'Apa salahku..Apa aku salah menyelamatkan sahabatku'  
batin Naruto sedih menatap ke arah Sasuke.  
Naruto dapat merasakan dari tatapan Sasuke yang menyerigai penuh kemenangan.

'Kurasa itu sama dengan  
berdoa. Dan hingga aku bisa  
melakukannya, aku akan tetap  
tegar. Dan percaya dengan  
harapan ! Itulah kita. Dan itu  
yang menjadikan kita sebagai Ninja,tapi.. Itu hanya omong kosong'  
batin Naruto menangis sedih dalam hatinya,mungkin inilah takdirnya

Bahkan Kakashi hanya diam tampa hanya menangis sedih dalam hatinya,mungkin inilah takdirnya..Selalu dalam kesengsaraan dan putus asa.  
Mungkin inilah jalan yang harus di laluinya.  
Terbesit dalam Hanya dengan mati dia akan  
merasakan akhir dari sebuah  
penderitaan.

setelah memenangkan  
perang dunia ninja ke4.  
Naruto di bawa mendekam  
dibawah penjara bawah tanah  
Konoha. Dihianati oleh desanya  
sendiri, setelah semua yang dia  
lakukan untuk desanya ini. Bahkan ditinggalkan oleh semua teman yang dianggapnya berharga.

Teman adalah musuh yang belum  
menyerang mu.

Hanya dengan alasan,karena telah melukai dan hampir membunuh Keturunan Uchiha terakhir.  
Tetua desa mengancam,siapapun yang menjenguk Uzumaki Naruto,akan di beri Sanksi berat.

Konyol bukan?

Tapi inilah hidup,jangan berharap dan menaruh ke percayaanmu pada temanmu,karena bisa saja mereka adalah musuh dalam selimut.

FLASHBACK OFF

dia kini menatap menghadap  
kearah pintu tempat keluar penjaga tadi,  
menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi  
tegap, dengan bahunya yang  
lebar, dadanya yang bidang,ditambah kedua lengannya yang  
tampak berotot,perutnya yang dihiasi otot-otot berbentuk kotak-kotak  
berjumlah delapan buah,yang di tutupi di tengah perutnya semacam alat pengekang cakra.

"Sudah waktunya pesta di mulai,akan kubuat kalian semua merasakan apa itu rasa sakit."  
ucap sosok tersebut menampilkan Mata biru bagai berrsinar di malam hari,menatap tajam kedepan dengan nafsu membunuh yang pekat.

kini kedua tangannya tampak menggengam rantai borgol yang mengikat tangannya.  
Aura kehitaman muncul di tubuhnya,semakin lama semakin pekat,sampai alat yang berada di perutnya bereaksi menimbulkan sengatan listrik yang kuat.

Krak..Kk

BUMMMM!

#BLOODY RAIN#

Siang hari hujan turun dengan  
derasnya menerpa Konoha. Dan  
membuat desa yang sebelumnya  
berhawa dingin ini bertambah  
dingin dibuatnya.

'Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu,kuharap bukan pertanda buruk'  
batin Shikamaru menatap rintik hujan yang menguyur seluruh pelosok Konoha di depan teras rumahnya.

entah kenapa Shikamaru merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.  
Mata hitamya hanya menatap ke langit,menatap butiran air jatuh ke atas bumi.  
'Naruto..'  
entah kenapa Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengingat sahabatnya itu,sahabat yang paling dekat denganya,sejak di akademi sampai sekarang,selain Chaoji dan Ino.

'Kuharap kau baik2 saja Naruto.'  
gumam Shikamaru kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Dia mendesah kala lavender miliknya menatap hujan yang seperti tusuk jarum.  
Harusnya hari ini Hinata bisa  
pulang lebih awal karena dia telah  
berjanji akan membeli kado ulang  
tahun untuk adiknya, tapi sepertinya alam berkata lain.

Andaikan dia tidak menolak  
tawaran Ino tadi,dia pasti  
sekarang telah bergegas untuk  
membeli kado berupa boneka  
beruang manis untuk Hanabi-ah, betapa menyesalnya gadis Hyuuga  
itu sekarang. Mahkota indigo itu  
menutupi seperempat wajah  
piasnya.

"Kamu belum pulang, Hinata-chan?"  
tersentak mendengar suara  
familiar menyeruakkan namanya,  
menoleh ke asal suara lalu  
terpana untuk beberapa saat.  
Pria dengan Tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya kini berdiri di hadapanya dengan payung di tanganya.

"A-A' Ano'." menunduk,  
menautkan kedua jemari  
mungilnya.  
mengernyit bingung,pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Inuza Kiba melihat rona  
kemerahan menyembul dikedua belah pipi seputih porselen milik  
Hinata.

"Mau pulang  
bersamaku?"

Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata,atau lebih tepatnya sekarang menjadi tunanganya,setelah perang selesai,keluarga mereka menjodohkan keduanya.  
Dia menatap payung itu,  
dengan niatan baik dari Kiba yang dibalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Akhirnya mereka bergandengan tangan pulang bersama di bawah payung dengan sedikit bumbu candaan,yang menambah kesan Romantis bagi yang melihatnya.

KANTOR HOKAGE

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk!"  
ucap Hokage memberi intruksi untuk segera masuk.

"Maaf mengangu anda Hokage-sama."  
ucap wanita yang baru masuk dengan senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Hokage yang sedang membaca sebuah kertas laporan di mejanya,kini mendogak menatap wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapanya dengan senyum terukir di wajah tampanya.  
"Hn,apa aku pernah bilang kalau kamu mengaguku Sakura?,dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan Sebutan Hokage saat kita berdua."

"hehehe,maaf sayang..Oa ada kabar gembira yang ku bawakan buatmu Sasuke-kun."  
ucap Sakura melangkah kakinya kearah sang Hokage dan bergelayut manja di leher Hokage yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"hn?"  
Sasuke hanya menaikan alisnya sebelah sambil memeluk Sakura dengan tangan kirinya yang sekarang duduk di atas paha Sasuke

Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sasuke sambil berbisik.  
"Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi,aku sedang hamil 2 bulan"

Lembar laporan meluncur mulus  
dari tangan kanan Sasuke dan jatuh ke lantai tanpa suara. Kedua mata  
hitam Rokudaime Hokage itu  
membulat sempurna penuh rasa tidak percaya pada apa yang  
barusan dia dengar.  
Sementara Sakura hanya  
tersenyum membalas  
tatapan mata itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan  
menyentuh pipi membuat dia tertegun  
dan membeku. Tatapan matanya  
terpaku pada pandangan Sasuke  
yang menatap dirinya.  
Sejenak tangan Sasuke tetap  
ada di pipi Sakura,hingga akhirnya dia pun menurunkan  
tangannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura.."  
ucap Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.  
Sasuke mengerakkan jarinya memberi kode kepada beberapa Anbu agar mereka tidak mereka pergi dari sana.

Sakura yang tau apa artinya,kini mulai memejamkan matanya.

Cup!

Sasuke mencium dengan  
lembut bibir Sakura, lama  
kelamaan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan ganas.  
ciuman hangat itu masih terus  
berlangsung,serasa tak akan  
pernah terlepas,

"Ng~Sasuke' ah~"  
dengan cepat Sasuke memasukkan tangan kanannya  
ke dalam baju Sakura,  
meremas dada Sakura dengan  
lembut,sedangkan tangan kiri menahan  
berat tubuh Sakura.

Sakura pun terpancing karena  
ulah Sasuke, mereka mungkin  
tidak sadar kalau saat ini  
mereka masih berada di Kantor Hokage.

Jangan salahkan Sakura yang  
terpancing oleh aksi sosok Sasuke  
yang sexy,pelan-pelan  
Sakura menyentuh baju suaminya dan membuka kancing-kancing kemeja itu. Membuka ikat pinggang suaminya pelan.

"Sakuraa' Aa.."  
belum sempat perkataan Sasuke habis,suara ketukan pintu Ruang Hokage memotong pembicaraan dan aksi mereka berdua tersebut.

"Masuk!"  
titah Sasuke kesal karena aksinya harus berhenti di tengah-tengah aksinya.  
Sakura yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke,berdiri segera membereskan pakaianya yang berantakan,tak lupa terdegar beberapa kata sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka,hingga menampakkan sosok bertopeng Harimau yang kemudian berlutut di hadapan Hokage  
"Maaf mengangu anda Hokage-sama,tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya laporkan"

"Hn,jelaskan"  
titah Sasuke dengan serius.  
Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya berdiri dalam mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu.

"ha'i, Hokage-Sama,telah terjadi hal yang gawat di devisi keamanan,tepatnya di tempat seal tahanan di tahan,saya mendapat laporan tahanan 305 yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto berhasil keluar dari situ."  
jelas Anbu tersebut.

"Braaakk!"

"kenapa! kenapa ini semua bisa  
terjadi!",  
desis sang Hokage  
dengan keras sambil mengembrak meja kerjanya hingga membuat semua yang ada di atasnya berserakan di lantai.

"maaf Hokage-sama, tetapi  
tidak ada satupun keterangan  
yang didapat, karena ledakan itu  
menghancurkan bangunan  
penjara itu beserta  
menewaskan seluruh orang yang ada disana, baik tahanan maupun  
para penjaga! dan satu-satunya  
informasi yang diketahui bahwa  
ledakan itu memiliki radius ledakan  
sekitar 72 km kebawah!", ucap  
sang anbu dengan panjang lebar.

"menewaskan semua orang. apa  
kau yakin dengan hal itu?", tanya  
Sakura yang berdiri  
disamping sang Hokage dengan  
pandangan serius.

"ya, tidak diragukan lagi,  
mengingat radius ledakannya yang  
mencapai 72 km, saya rasa  
terlalu mustahil kalau masih ada  
yang hidup, dan bahkan sisa asap  
ledakannya masih tersisa!",  
jawab sang anbu.

"Naruto...", batin Sasuke dan Sakura  
serentak.

"kalau begitu Sampaikan pada seluruh Rookie  
12 untuk berkumpul di ruang  
rapat 30 menit setelah ini.  
Pastikan semuanya hadir kecuali  
Kunoichi. Termasuk para Jounin  
senior yang sedang tidak sibuk harapkan untuk turut  
menghadiri."  
titah Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kami siap melaksanakannya,  
Hokage-Sama!" Tegas ANBU  
bertopeng ,lalu Sasuke mengisyaratkan tangannya, "Laksanakan!"

"Hai..!"  
Dan dalam sekian detik Anbu tersebut sudah lenyap dari  
pandangan.

'Uzumaki Naruto,aku menunggumu'  
batin Sasuke menyerigai kejam.  
Sakura di sampingnya,hanya memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Asap membumbung tinggi ke angkasa,awan mendung yang membawa hujan kini mulai reda.  
Puing-puing bangunan hancur bertebaran di mana-mana.  
bau anyir darah Menusuk indra penciuman.

Terlihat 5 orang sosok berdiri di antara Puing-puing bangunan hancur "Apa kalian menemukan petunjuk."  
ucap anbu yang memakai topeng Anjing.

''Sepertinya kita tidak mendapat pentunjuk satupun Taicho,tapi kami mendapatkan ini"  
ucap anbu yang bertopeng  
Macan sambil menyodorkan kain sobek bewarna orange.

"ini sudah cukup,biarkan Anjingku yang akan mencarinya."  
tegas Anbu yang memakai topeng Anjing yang di ketahui sebagai pemimpimya sambil merapal beberapa Hendseal.

"babi ? anjing ? burung ? monyet ? domba:Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

POOF

muncul sosok anjing kecil dalam kepulan asap putih.  
"ada apa kau memanggilku Kakashi?"  
tanya anjing kecil itu dengan tampang malas.

"ini..Tolong lacak keberadaan bau ini pakun."  
titah Anbu tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Kakashi.

Anjing yang di ketahui bernama Pakun mengendus kain yang di sodorkan Kakashi,kemudian berlari ke arah selatan,tepatnya ke arah Desa Konoha.

"Semuanya,ikutin Pakun.."

"Hai..Taicho!"  
semua Anbu yang berada di bawah pimpinan Kakashi dengan sekejap menghilang pergi mengikuti Pakun yang duluan pergi.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Naruto POV

Tenang dan damai,begitulah yang kurasakan sekarang.  
Awan mendung bergerak dengan pelan seakan muatan air yang di bawanya terasa berat.

keadaan yang tenang mengalihkan pandanganku ke segala arah.  
Desa yang terkenal dengan penduduknya terbanyak,kini hanya terlihat Desa dalam keadaan kosong.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangku yang tampa sehelai benangpun melekat di badanku.  
Berdiri diatas tiang listrik dengan penampilan begini,mungkin seperti orang Gila.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilanku sekarang,yang kupikirkan hanya satu di otakku,membunuh Uchiha Sasuke.  
orang yang telah membuatku menderita bertahun-tahun.

Mendekam di penjara,bahkan satu teman pun tiada menjengukku..  
Miris sekali bukan?

Hahaha Tapi itu sudah berlalu,yang kupikirkan hanya,membunuh si BRENGSEK Uchiha Sasuke.  
Aku dapat .. Auranya..Aura dia berada di depanku,tepatnya di dalam gedung Hokage.

Aku dapat merasakannya,tubuhku serasa mengigil,bahkan sekarang tubuhku bergetar,bukan karna takut atau apa,tapi karna nafsu membunuhku memuncak,ingin sekali aku mengeluarkan isi otak Uchiha itu,tapi bukan dia saja,semua yang dulu kusebut yang namanya TEMAN.

Perlahan,aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas,mengumpulkan Cakra di tangan kanan,tapi pasti gumpalan Cakra berkumpul di telapak tangan ku seukuran bola kasti hingga lama kelamaan membesar hingga membentuk bola Cakra berwarna biru kehitaman yang berukuran raksasa.

"HAHAHAHA KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUBUNUH BAJINGAN! Dan akan KULENYAPKAN KALIAN SEMUANYA!"

Normal POV

"HAHAHAHA KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUBUNUH BAJINGAN! Dan akan KULENYAPKAN KALIAN SEMUANYA!"

Dengan berakhir teriakan barusan,Naruto melompat tinggi dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang berisikan bola Cakra berwarna biru kehitaman rasksasa yang di arahkan ke Gedung Hokage.

"Senpo : Cho Odama Rasengan!"

BLAAAARRRR!

Ledakan energi penghancur yang konon dapat melubangi sebuah Gunung,kini bola Cakra berwarna biru kehitaman tersebut menghantam gedung Hokage hingga membuat gelombang kejut yang begitu dahsyat menimbulkan getaran hingga mencapai 80 radius.  
tempat tersebut kini Rata dengan tanah.

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke atas.  
Api terlihat masih memakan sisa-sisa serpihan bangunan yang kini rata dengan tanah.

Wilayah Kantor hokage Rata dengan tanah

#BLOODY RAIN#

Plok!

Plok!

Plok!

Suara tepukan tangan muncul di balik asap.  
Sosok berbadan tegap dengan memakai baju putih yang di sertai jilatan api di bawahnya, rambut panjang di ikat di bawah,mata sekelam langit malam kini menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"pertunjukan yang menarik Uzumaki"  
ucap sinis sosok tersebut yang diketahui adalah Sasuke.

"terima kasih pujianya Hokage-sama,atau lebih tepatnya si brengsek Uchiha"  
balas Naruto dengan datar tampa expresi.

"hahaha liat dirimu sekarang saudaraku,kau kacau sekali"  
tawa Sasuke menyerigai senang

di sekeliling Naruto mulai terlihat beberapa sosok,bukan-bukan tapi puluhan sosok yang mengelinlinginya..Ya,mereka adalah ROOKI 12 dan puluhan Anbu dan jounin bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing.

'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lama!'  
batin Naruto dengan seringai sadis menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto memandang mereka satu persatu dan berakhir tepat di Sasuke.  
Cakra sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari tubuh Naruto,memaksa yang berada di situ untuk jatuh berlutut di tanah dan kemudian..

BLAARRR!

TBC

Mau lanjt? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:WoW,saya benar terkejut saat melihat respon readers terhadap fic aneh saya ini,tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat  
kalian yang sudah mau mereview  
Fic saya kali ini. Karena review  
kalianlah yang membuat semangat saya berkobar-kobar untuk terus melanjutkan fic  
aneh ini.

Dan untuk fic yang lama,akan saya kerjakan lagi,kemungkinan publish beberapa hari ke depan setelah chap 2 ini.

Dan untuk yang menanyakan kapan Naruto pindak ke DXD,chap ke 3 sudah kelar.  
.Untuk yang menayakan jadwal publisnya itu tergantung,bisa jadi seminggu atau lima hari,tergantung.

Tampa bnyak kata lagi cekidot

.HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: saya tidak akan  
pernah mengakui kepemilikan  
Naruto dan High School DxD

Pairing: Naruto X ?

Genre: Adventure,  
supernatural

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas yang  
aneh, abal-abal, banyak  
kekurangan di sana-sini,SKS  
(Sistem Kebut Sejam) 1st

CHAPTER 2 : kehancuran part2

v

v

v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

POV Naruto

Takdir

Takdir

Itulah yang kupikirkan selama ini,Apakah benar kalau orang tdk dapat melarikan diri  
dari takdir? Dan takdir  
telah menuliskan segalanya untuk  
mereka semua dan tidak ada  
yang bisa mengubah itu ?  
Itulah beberapa deretan kata yang selalu muncul di otakku.

Aku jadi teringat pertarunganku dengan Neji saat ujian Chunnin dulu,Neji pernah berkata kepadaku " Dengarlah Naruto,sebaiknya kamu mundur  
saja karena akulah yang akan  
menang kamu tidak akan mampu  
melawanku karna aku sudah  
digariskan bahwa akulah yang  
akan menang," aku dengan pedenya membantah perkataan sekarang,aku percaya maksud dari kata-kata Neji.

Orang tdk dapat melarikan diri  
dari takdir dan takdir  
telah menuliskan segalanya untuk  
mereka semua dan tidak ada  
yang bisa mengubah itu.  
Itulah yang kupercaya dulu aku membantah akan hal itu?  
Itu karna aku masih naif dan Takdir manusia berbeda-beda bukan?.

Dan Takdirku dari kecil sampai sekarang hanya...

Kepustus'asa'an dan kesengsaraan

Ya itu memang benar adanya bukan.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..Le..Lepaskan A..Aku brengsek!"  
Itulah deretan ucapan yang masuk ke idra pendengaranku.  
Aku dapat melihat dari matanya.

Kepustus'asa'an

Ya.. Aku dapat melihat dari matanya itu.  
Ingin sekali aku tertawa sekarang,seperti sebuah lelucon buatku.

"Memohonlah,seperti kau memohon pada ibumu agar di belikan es cream..Hahahaha cuih sampah!"  
Aku meludah tepat di mukanya.  
Dan kupererat cekikanku di lehernya.

KRAAK..K

Patah,lehernya patah dengan sekali cengkram.  
Mati.. Itulah Takdir Anbu yang beberapa saat lalu aku lawan.

Mati di tangan Uzumaki Naruto,seorang M0NSTER yang di cap sebagai PENGKHIANAT,

Benar-benar tragis.

Kini Anbu tersebut tak lebih dari sesongok daging.  
Aku melemparnya ke samping kananku,tidak berguna,hanya sampah.  
Kini tangaku yang berlumuran darah terasa bergetar,seperti tidak ingin yang kulakukan saat ini.  
Tapi otakku seakan berkata lain.  
Seakan di dalamnya tercetak bunuh semua yang menyakitimu.  
Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pening sekali.

Sakit!

Itulah yang kurasakan.  
Dengan pandangan sedikit buram aku melihat sekelilingku,hanya mayat yang terkapar di Shinobi yang telah aku bunuh dengan sangat tragis.  
Seakan akan ini semuanya hanya mimpi belaka.  
Bukankah seharusnya aku melindungi mereka semuanya..Kenapa sekarang malah kebalikan semua itu.  
Itu semua karena mereka sendiri yang memintanya.  
Setelah yang kulakukan pada mereka saat dulu,kini malah mereka mencampakkanku.

Kegelapan.

Ya,kegelapan hatiku kini mulai mengusaiku.  
Topeng keceriaku yang dulu sudah hilang di telan kegelapan hatiku.  
Kini hanya tinggallah satu kata yang dulu paling benci kudengar,yaitu balas dendam.

Kualihkan pandanganku yang sedikit mulai normal kembali ke arah para Shinobi yang tersisa.  
Pandangan mereka mensyiratkan ketetapan keteguhan pantang menyerah.  
Sepertiku ku dulu,saat memakai topeng yang di sebut keceriaan.

Kini Pandanganku mulai menjelejah beberap orang yang kukenal yang dulu ku sebut dengan teman.  
Fisik mereka tidak berubah,hanya ada beberapa yang tampak berubah.  
Pandanganku terus mencari seseorang yang membuatku menjadi begini,gadis berambut pink yang dulu sering ku kejar.  
Gadis yang membuatku sekarang menjadi begini Haruno Sakura,cinta pertamaku, dan terutama orang sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri Uchiha Sasuke.

Kembali rasa sakit kepala ku muncul,seakan otakku tidak ingin mengigatnya aku tidak melihatnya,tapi serasa gambarannya muncul di otakku,  
Ku alihkan Pandanganku ke yang lain,agar kepalaku n0rmal kembali,kini tatapanku berhenti tepat pada gadis berambut indigo.  
Aku masih sangat mengigat gadis tersebut.,gadis yang sangat menyatakan cintanya padaku saat Invasi Pain.  
Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang mulai kusukai saat gadis yang sangat pemalu itu menyatakan cintanya padaku saat Invasi Pain dulu.

Kini sirnah sudah perasaanku padanya saja,tapi semua ikatan antara aku dan mereka semua.

Ikatan Cinta dan persahabatan

Ingin sekali aku tertawa,tertawa tentang keadaanku sekarang.  
Ikatan yang susah kubangun aku sendiri yang menhancurkanya.

Miris sekali bukan?

Kini aku Mendongak ke atas,kini Ratusan besi yang di sebut dengan kunai bahkan ribuan kini meluncur tepat ke arahku.  
Seperti hujan,meluncur dengan cepat menuju tepat ke arahku berdiri,Rupanya mereka mulai menyerang.

"Cih,hanya mainan anak-anak"

Itulah kata-kata yang tepat keluar dari mulut manisku.  
Aku hanya diam,memandang datar kearah pengguna jutsu tersebut.  
Dalam sekali kedipan mata,aku sudah berada di belakang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang berputar melayang di udara dengan gulungan Jutsu mengitarinya.

"Lamban..!"

Terkejut? Ya pasti,itulah yang kulihat dari mata gadis di depanku itu.  
Tak kusangka,tehnik Hirashin pemberian ayahku sangat brguna rupanya.  
Dengan sedikit modifikasi beberapa bagian,aku berhasil menciptakan tingkat selanjutnya dari Tehnik Hirashin.  
Tehnik Hirashin tampa harus memakai media Kunai atau Segel mantra seperti Ayahku.

Mengumpulkan Cakra dan memusatkan di tangan kanan,aku meninju gadis itu yang ku kenal bernama Ten-Ten tepat di rusuknya.

Normal POV

BLARRR!

"TENTEN..!"

Teriak semua anggota Rooki melihat salah satu rekanya jatuh dari ketinggian 15meter dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tanah yang menyembabkan kawah besar akibat pukulan Naruto.  
sosok pakaian hijau ketat bernama Lee,berlari cepat ke arah tenten di ikuti teman-temanya yang lain.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah sambil melipat kedua tanganya.  
Menatap datar ke arah kepulan debu tempat Tenten jatuh.

"Uhuk..uhuk..si..sial sepertinya tulang rusukku patah"  
Rutuk Tenten memegangi perut samping kananya sambil berdiri tertatih.

"Tenten kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"  
Tanya Lee khawatir sesudah sampai di depan Tenten sambil  
membantu Tenten berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Lee,hanya saja tulung rusuk sebelah kananku patah,tapi tidak apa-apa,tenang saja"  
Tenten tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Lee,dia tidak ingin membuat teman satu-satunya di Tim nya khawatir.

"Sial,dia benar-benar kuat,aku pasti akan mengalahkan dia"  
Geram Lee menatap tajam ke arah Naruto berada.  
'Sepertinya aku harus melakukan tehnik itu lagi.'  
Batin Lee seraya menyerahkan Tenten pada Tim medis yang sudah datang ke tempat mereka.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Lima orang Anggota Rooki dan satu Jounin muncul di samping Lee berada.  
"Jangan terlalu gegabah Lee,ingat,dia adalah pemimpin Anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa,kemungkinan terbesar kekuatanya setara dengan Hokage-sama."  
Ucap sosok Jounin berambut mangkuk yang baru muncul dengan wajah serius sambil memegang bahu Lee dari belakang.

"Aku tau itu Sensei,tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia seenaknya membuat kekacoan di Konoha,itulah Tugas Shinobi yang kau ajarkan Sensei"  
Ucap Lee sambil melepaskan tangan Guy dari pundaknya.  
Melangkah kakinya menuju ke arah Naruto,sambil menatap dengan tatapan tajam.  
Kemudian dia melepaskan sebagian perban tanganya dan  
mempersiapkan kuda bertarung.

"URARENGE!"

Teriak Lee sambil membuka gerbang pertama,Cakra berwarna hijau meluap luap dari tubuh Lee hingga menyebabkan tanah retak.  
"Ayo tunjukkan kehebatanmu"  
ucap Naruto tesenyum sinis sambil melipat kedua tanganya.  
Menatap datar ke arah Lee.

Seakan merasa di remehkan Kemudian Lee menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.  
Naruto yang melihat Lee meluncur ke arahnya hanya menyerigai lebar.

"Hati-hati Lee!"  
Teriak Tenten khawatir memperingati Lee.  
Sementara yang lainya hanya menatap pertarungan Lee,mencoba mengobservasi kemampuan lawanya.

Kini Dengan cepat,Lee berada di bawah Naruto sambil menyelengkat,dengan gerakan secepat kilat menghantam Naruto dengan Kaki kanan nya dari arah bawah.

"Konoha Reppū!"

Naruto terlempar keatas,tepat kenak di perutnya.  
Tampa ba bi bu lagi,Lee melompat ke atas.

"Seishun Furu Pawā!"

Kemudian Lee Menendang Naruto keudara dan menendang lagi keudara.  
Naruto terlempar terus ke atas tampa bisa menggerakkan atau Lee melepaskan semua perban di tanganya.

"Omote renge: Hakkesho kaiten"

mengikat Naruto dengan perbenya dan Memeluk lawanya saat diudara,Lee meluncur ke bawah dalam kecepatan tinggi membenturkan Naruto dengan cepat ketanah sambil berputar cepat.

BLAARRR!

Ledakan akibat Tehnik Lee menyebabkan kawah besar dengan kepulan debu menutupinya.  
Lee melompat ke belakang melihat hasil karyanya tadi.

"Hosh..Hosh berhasil!"  
ucap Lee sambil ngos ngosan sehabis mengeluarkan beberapa tehniknya.  
mengeluarkan beberapa tehnik dalam sekali serang membuat cakra dia turun dengan cepat hingga otot-ototnya tegang akibat Tehnik kinjutsu Terlarang.

"Kamu berhasil Lee..!"  
Ucap pria yang hampir sama pakaianya dengan Lee,dialah senseinya,Might Guy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"itu berkat guru ju..."

belum habis ucapan Lee,dia sudah terlempar kenak bogem penuh Cakra hingga terlempar jauh sampai ke arah bangunan yang sudah hancur.

BLAARR!

Kepulan debu menutupi daerah jatuhnya Lee hingga bangunan yang hancur setengah kini sudah roboh semuanya rata dengan tanah.  
Guy membelakkan matanya melihat muridnya terlempar terkenak pukulan Naruto.  
Dia hanya megertak giginya melihat Naruto berdiri tegak di tempat Lee tadi.

"tadi itu sakit juga ya..,"  
ucap Naruto datar seraya megerak gerakkan lehernya ke kanan kiri seakan terkenak pukulan Lee bukan apa-apa baginya.

Guy megertak giginya melihat Naruto berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil bersiap ingin menyerang.  
"brengsek...!"  
gumam Guy

"Sensei,biar saya yang hadapi."  
Kiba yang berada di samping Guy hanya mengeram kesal menatap kearah Naruto.

"Ha..Hati Kiba-kun"  
ucap Hinata memperingati Kekasihnya.  
Kiba yang melihat sang kekasih khawatir padanya,hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kepala Hinata dengan pelan seraya berkata.  
"Tenang saja Hime,kamu obatin saja Shinobi yang sudah terluka,aku pasti akan mengalahkanya."  
ucap Kiba dengan penuh percaya diri.

mendapat perlakuan dari Kiba,Hinata hanya tersenyum mengangguk.  
Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatap mereka berdua tampa expresi,seakan akan dia tidak pernah mengenal dan bertemu dengan mereka.  
Seolah-olah kegelapan dan kebencian sudah menghapus semua ikatan di antara mereka semua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kamu di sini saja.. Ayo Akamaru,kita buat dia Kalah!"  
ucap Kiba penuh semangat.

Guk!

Guk!

Guk!

Hinata hanya tersenyum ikutin gongongan Akamaru.  
"kami juga ikut!"  
sahut tiba-tiba pria Gendut bernama Chouji di ikuti Shino dan Sai yang berjalan ke arah Kiba.

"berhati-hatilah"  
ucap Guy memperingati mereka.  
Kiba mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Guy.  
Guy kemudian pergi kearah tempat Lee berada di ikuti Tim Ninja Medis.  
Melompat bersama Akamaru kedepan melakukan heandseal dengan cepat.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bertiga bantu dari belakang,Ayo Akamaru!.."

Guk!

Guk!

Guk!

"Baiklah,kalian berdua bersiap siaplah!"  
Shino dan Sai menganguk menanggapi perkataan Chouji yang sedang memakan Pil berwarna Hijau.

"Jūjin Bunshin"

Akamaru berubah menjadi mirip  
seperti Kiba lalu dengan mereka bersamaan Akamaru yang telah berubah  
menjadi mirip Kiba,mereka berdua melakukan Putaran tubuh seperti Bor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gatsūga!"

Teriak melakukan putaran dengan kecepatan penuh.  
Kekuatan serangan ini cukup  
kuat terlihat tanah hancur efek Putaran Bor mereka berdua yang melaju cepat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak mau tinggal diam Naruto memadatkan Cakra di tanganya,benang-benang Cakra muncul di tangan nya yang lama kelamaan berubah bentuk seperti bola, hingga berubah seukuran bola basket dengan warna biru kehitaman.  
"Dasar bodoh.."  
ucap Naruto datar.

"Ōdama Rasengan!"

teriak Naruto melompat ke arah Kiba dan Akamaru yang melancarkan Gatsūga kearahnya.

BLAARRR!

Pertemuan antara Rasengan dengan Gatsuga menyebabkan gelombang kejut sampai membuat bangunan di sekitarnya hancur dan terlempar ke segala arah. ledakan besar tercipta hingga menimbulkan Getaran sekala kecil.

Brakk!

Kiba dan Akamaru terlempar ke belakang akibat aksi saling mengadu kekuatan dengan Naruto.  
Sedangkan Naruto kembali bersalto kebelakang akibat seakan akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

'kalau begini caranya akan menghabiskan waktu lama,Sial,di mana Uchiha brengsek itu pergi!'  
umpat Naruto kesal sambil mendarat menampakkan kakinya  
di Tanah.

Tap!

Tak beselang lama Naruto menampakkan kakinya di Tanah,Tiba-tiba ular warna hitam muncul dari dalam tanah melilit tubuh Naruto saat dia menampakkan kakinya di membuat gerakkanya terhenti.  
'sial,apa-apa'an ini!'  
Rutuk Naruto kesal sambil melepaskan tubuhnya yang sedang terikat.

"fuinjutsu:Sumi Nagashi  
Range berhasil!.."  
ucap Sai tersenyum palsu sambil melayang di udara dengan burung tintanya.  
Kini terlihatlah sekumpulan serangga terbang menuju ke arah Naruto seraya membungkus tubuhnya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi"  
ucap Shino dari Klan Aburame seraya memberi kode pada Chouji.  
Chouji yang melihatnya menganguk menanggapi kode Shino lalu merapal Insou segel tangan.

"Chō Baika no Jutsu!"

Booff

kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke atas hingga menamppakkan Tubuh Chouji membesar hingga 20meter ke atas seperti raksasa besar.

"Nikudan Sensha! "

Teriak Chouji Mengubah tubuhnya menjadi bola besar dan berputar dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat tanah hancur akibat Lintasan tubuh Chouji yang menuju ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

BLAAARR!

Kembali guncangan hebat terjadi akibat Tehnik Klan Akimichi Chouji menghantam Naruto.  
Beberapa yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut memandang takjub.  
'Hebat'  
itulah yang bisa di ucapkan mereka.

Guncangan tersebut hingga membuat getaran hebat sampai ke wilayah perbatasan Hi no kuni,daerah tempat pengungsian sementara.

Tempat pengungsian

"Konohamaru..Bagaimana ini?"  
Moegi,teman gadis di team Konohamaru menatap khawatir kearah para penduduk yang merasa ketakutan.  
Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka ketakutan dari expresi wajah mereka.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana!"  
jawab bocah berusia 14 tahun yang mengenakan baju dan celana panjang dan syal yang  
panjang sampai menyentuh tanah. Konohamaru hanya menatap Moegi dengan expresi tidak dapat di tebak.

Udon,bocah laki-laki se tim dengan Konohamaru hanya diam menatap kedua temanya sambil memegang dinding agar tidak jatuh akibat getaran terjadi tiap kali.

"Kalian berdua Tenang saja,ini tidak akan lama lagi!"  
ucap sosok Pria berpakaian Chunnin dengan garis lintang di hidungnya di ikuti dua wanita cantik berambut soft pink yang tiba-tiba datang bersama gadis blonde pointaily.  
Moegi dan Udon yang melihat  
kedatangan duo gadis tersebut tesenyum senang.

"Sensei,kak Sakura,kak Ino.."

"Jangan khawatir,semua akan baik-baik saja."  
Ucap Sakura sesampainya di samping Moegi kemudian mengelus rambut Moegi.

Iruka yang menyaksikan interaksi mereka hanya tersenyum sambil memberi kode kepada Sakura dan Ino.  
Sakura dan Ino yang mendapati kode dari Iruka sensei mengganguk kepala mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya"  
ucap Sakura sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Kakak mau kemana emangnya?."  
Tanya moegi penasaran.  
Sementara Konohamaru yang mendengarnya menatap ke arah Sakura.

Ino yang melihat mereka segera menyahuti karena tidak ingin-ingin berlama-lama karena sesuatu yang sedang di cemaskanya.  
"Kami akan terjun ke tempat peperangan,karena mereka juga membutuhkan kami sebagai Tim medis."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kakak hati-hati ya.."  
Ucap Moegi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Mereka hanya tersenyum membalas lambain tangan Moegi.  
Konohamaru yang melihat Sakura pergi kemudian berlari mengikuti mereka.  
Moegi dan udon yang melihatnya berteriak memanggil Konohamaru,tapi tidak ada jawaban,karena dia sudah menghilang.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Terlihat di Ruangan Gelap yang di terangi beberapa lilin yang menempel di dinding,terlihat juga di ruagan tersebut yang di penuhi Rak buku dan gulungan dari bentuk kecil sampai besar,di Ruangan tersebut terdapat sosok yang sedang duduk di atas kursi sambil membaca sebuah gulungan besar dengan serius di atas meja besar.

"Sial,kenapa tidak ada!"  
Rutuk sosok tersebut sambil melempar gulungan yang di bacanya tadi ke samping.  
mendesah pelan akibat tidak menemukan yang dia cari,Sosok pria berambut nanas di kuncir ke atas tersebut membantin dengan kesal.  
'haa..merepotkan..'

BRAAKK!

Pintu Ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba hancur,membuat pria berambut nanas di kuncir ke atas tersebut kaget sambil mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Pintu Ruangan yang hancur berantakan.

Kepulan debu bercampur dengan asap terlihat di Pintu Ruangan yang hancur berantakan,terlihat sosok melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.  
"Membunuh tiga Anbu penjaga,dan menerobos masuk keruangan Rahasia milik Klan Uchiha itu benar-benar kejahatan yang tidak dapat di maafkan Nara Shikamaru"  
ucap datar Sosok baru yang muncul di balik pintu Ruangan yang sudah hancur berantakan.

pria berambut nanas di kuncir ke atas yang di ketahu Nara Shikamaru tersebut terkejut melihat Sosok baru yang muncul di balik pintu Ruangan yang sudah hancur.  
Dia benar-benar tidak menduga akan bertemu Pria berambut panjang yang di ikat di ujungnya,yang sedang menatap kearah Shikamaru dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah bertomoe tiga berputar dengan pelan.

"Tak kusangka,rupanya selama ini kamu tidak terkenak genjutsu ku ya? Hebat juga kamu rupanya.. "  
Lanjut sosok itu yang di kenal Uchiha sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan Harap itu Uchiha...kamu memang benar-benar Licik,Licik seperti ular."  
Ucap Shikamaru tajam.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru hanya memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan sinis.  
"Ternyata kamu tau banyak Shikamaru."  
ucap santai Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja mengetahui rencana licikmu itu? Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan teman-temanku dalam pengaruh Genjutsumu itu?,kau salah besar Uchiha."  
geram Shikamaru menatap penuh benci ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu setelah kau mengetahuinya apa yang akan lakukan?"  
tanya Sasuke sinis.  
"Itu tidak ada hubunganya denganmu Uchiha."  
balas tajam Shikamaru sambil menyiapkan posisi kuda-kuda bertarung.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Shikamaru tekekeh pelan.  
"Khekhekhe,kamu tidak tau sopan santun saat berhadapan dengan pemimpimmu Nara Shikamaru..tapi Tenang saja,semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat,aku sudah lama memperhatikan gerak gerikmu,ternyata benar dugaanku."  
jawab Sasuke santai menatap Remeh orang di depanya.

Mengangkat tangan kananya setinggi dada,Kini aliran listrik muncul di tangan kanan Sasuke.  
'Sial,ini benar-benar buruk.'  
umpat Shikamaru membantin sambil matanya mencari celah jalan keluar sampai berhenti di pintu ruangan belakang Sasuke.  
Merongoh Kantongnya,Shikamaru melempar beberapa Kunai ke arah Sasuke.

"Payah!"  
Gumam Sasuke sambil melompat ke atas sedikit menghindari tiga Kunai meleset dengan cepat.  
Aliran Listrik bertangangan tinggi mulai membesar di tangan Sasuke.

"Chidori Eisō!"

Aliran Listrik di tangan Sasuke. kini berubahan bentuk menjadi  
semacam tombak yang memanjang menuju ke arah Shikamaru dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BLASSTT!

Kepala Shikamaru hancur terkenak serangan tampa kepala itu ambruk di lantai serta darah berceceran di lantai,  
Sasuke menyerigai melihatnya.

"BOOFF!"

Tak di sangka,Tubuh tampa kepala itu kini berubah jadi potongan kayu yang bertempelkan Kertas Peledak yang sedikit lagi akan meledak.  
'Bedebah Sialan,sejak kapan dia sudah membuat tubuh penganti'  
umpat Sasuke melompat ke belakang sambil mengaktifkan Mangekyu Sharingan.

"Susano'o!"

'BLAAAARR!'

#BLOODY RAIN#

Konohagakure no Sato adalah desa tersembunyi di Negara Api yang didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Sebagai salah satu desa dari Lima Negara Besar Shinobi yang memiliki iklim tropis.  
Desa yang memiliki jumlah penduduk terbanyak,dengan suasana yang indah dan dalam keadaan damai.

Tapi itu dulu..?

Sekarang Desa tersebut sudah hancur lebur,pepohonan Tumbang,bangunan lebih parah lagi,desa tersebut sudah hancur rata dengan tanah.  
Darah bercecerah di tanah,tubuh Shinobi tergeletak di mana-mana dalam keadaan hancur,ada yang tubuh tingal setengah,dan ada juga kepalanya yang hancur hingga otak-otak kepalanya keluar,tragis

Terlihat di tengah Desa Konoha terdapat kawah yang sangat besar hingga mencapai radius 90 km,berdiri sosok Lelaki dalam Cakra Kuning Kehitaman berbentuk replikan Musang berekor sembilan.  
tubuhnya yang tegap,berotot kekar,terlihat perutnya yang bekotak-kotak,berambut pirang yang agak  
memanjang sampai menutupi  
separuh wajahnya  
pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi,hingga tubuh bagian atasnya terekspor celana orange sobek selutut yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"DI MANA KAU UCHIHA BRENGSEK! JANGAN COBA-COBA BERSEMBUNYI DARIKU KEPARAT!"  
Teriak Naruto emosi dalam replikan Musang berekor sembilan sambil mengamuk hingga daerah sekitarnya hancur lebur.  
'Kalau begitu akan ku paksa kau keluar Uchiha.'  
Batin Naruto menyerigai.

Swinggg! Swinggg! Swinggggggg!

Cakra berwarna putih dan hitam kini muncul di mulut replika Musang berekor sembilan yang sedang membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar.  
Cakra yang berwarna putih dan hitam kini mulai membentuk bola yang lama kelamaan membesar Hingga hampir mencapai ukuran replika Musang berekor sembilan tersebut.

Di Tempat Anggota ROOKI berada.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.K Tamatlah riwayat kita!"  
Ucap pria Gemuk yang sedang terkapar di tanah sambil memuntahkan cairan merah sambil memengangi perutnya yang terkenak serpihan benda tajam yang menancap di Perutnya.

Pria berkaca mata di sampingnya hanya memandang khawatir kearah temanya. "jangan terlalu banyak bergerak,nanti lukamu semakin parah."  
ucap pria tersebut sambil menarik serpihan benda tajam yang menancap di Perut Chouji.

Chouji mengerang kesakitan saat serpihan benda tajam di ambil dari perutnya.  
"Kuso! Sakit sekali!"  
umpat Chouji kesakitan.

Hinata yang melihatnya segera mengobati Chouji agar lukanya tidak parah.  
"Sudahlah Shino,ini tidak penting,tapi itu uhuk..Harus ada yang meng.. itu.."  
tunjuk Chouji ke arah bola berwarna hitam di depan mereka sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Shino hanya diam sambil memandang Chouji terus ke arah bola hitam yang lama kelamaan membesar.

"Kalau begitu Aku saja dan Akamaru yang akan menghentikanya,karena kami berdua masih dalam kondisi baik."  
ucap kiba datang bersama Akamaru sambil tertatih.

"Ja..Jangan Kiba-kun.. I..Itu sangat berbahaya."  
ucap gadis berambut indigo sambil mengengam tangan kanan Kiba,air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya,dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi,cukup Neji yang mati saat perang dunia ke empat.

Kiba hanya memandang kosong ke arah Hinata sambil melepaskan tanganya yang di gengam dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata menangis lagi,sudah cukup,dia tidak tahan melihat org yang di cintainya menangis di depan matanya.

Semua yang berada di situ terdiam tampa mengucap satu katapun.  
Benar yang Kiba katakan,hanya dia yang terkuat sekarang di antara mereka berlapan.  
Lee dan Tenten sedang pingsan,Chouji sudah tak kuat Shino dan Sai mereka tidak akan menang dengan dia petarung jarak dekat.

"Hinata,jaga dirimu baik-baik,aku mencintaimu.."

Dengan berakhir kata yang keluar di mulut Kiba,mereka berdua Kiba dan Akamaru berlari ke arah Naruto.  
Hinata yang mendegar kata-kata Kiba,hanya berteriak menangis dengan kencang.  
Sai yang melihat itu hanya diam seraya memengangi Hinata agar dia tidak mengikuti Kiba.

#BLOODY RAIN#

"Akamaru,kau sudah siap? Kita akan melakukan Tehnik itu"

Guk!

Guk!

Guk!

Ucap Kiba sambil memakan Pil Hyorogan penambah Stamina yang di balas gongongan Akamaru yang memakan Pil penambah Stamina juga.  
"Kita lihat,siapa yang akan menang pengkhianat,"  
ucap Kiba sambil melakukan Insou.

"Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro Kombinasi Perubahan Binatang Manusia Serigala Berkepala Dua!"

BOOFF!

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke atas,  
angin bertiyup dengan pelan sampai asap mulai hilang.  
Kini terlihatlah Srigala besar dengan Tinggi 15m berkepala dua dengan air liur menetes dari sela-sela taring di dalam mulutnya seraya meraung dengan Ganas.

GROOAARR!

Auman Serigala  
Raksasa Berkepala Dua membuat efek gelombang kejut hingga menerbangkan puing-puing bangunan yang hancur.  
Naruto yang sudah siap melepaskan bola energinya,hanya tersenyum menyerigai melihatnya.

"BIJUUDAMAAA!"

Teriak Naruto melempas bola energi penghancur tersebut.  
Kini bola energi penghancur tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka semua hingga yang di lewatinya hancur menimbulkan efek silau.

Sementara Transformasi Kombinasi antara Kiba dan Akamaru serigala Raksasa Berkepala Dua kini mulai melompat dan berlari cepat seraya melancarkan Tehniknya.

"Garogaaa!"

kini Serigala Raksasa Berkepala Dua tersebut melakukan putaran tubuh mereka seperti BOR Hingga menimbulkan Rotasi putaran ultra  
menciptakan pusaran vakum di  
sekitarnya membuat yang di lewatinya hancur.

Kini Bijuudama sudah hampir sampai ke tempat Hinata dan teman-temanya berada,mereka seakan pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.  
Sementara Transformasi Kombinasi antara Kiba dan Akamaru serigala Raksasa Berkepala Dua yang melakukan putaran tubuh mereka seperti BOR berputar dari arah kanan Bijuudama Naruto.

Kiba tau,kalau berhadapan langsung dengan bola energi penghancur masal itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri,strategi yang di pikirkanya hanya memblok dengan Tehniknya dari samping agar bola energi penghancur masal itu meleset tidak mengenai teman-temanya dan kekasihnya.

5 detik

Kiba berusaha sampai agar bisa mengenai Bijuudama dan membloknya dari samping kanan.

4 detik

Naruto menyerigai senang melihat usaha Kiba mengenai Bijuudama dan membloknya dari samping kanan.

3 detik

burung-burung terbang seakan akan ada bencana besar.

2 detik

Semua Shinobi yang tertingal beserta teman Kiba menutup mata hanya dapat berdoa supaya Kiba berhasil

1 detik

BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

.

TBC

gimana ? Norak? Pasti ¯\\(°_o)/¯  
mgkin akan ada bnyak pertanyaan setelah membca chap ini.. y(^o^ )..ooO  
Terlihat masih samar2 bukan? Mgkn chp dpan akan terungkap..(~'▽')~lulululu

jadi terus ikutin fic aneh ini selanjutnya. (^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ...! 


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer : saya tidak akan  
pernah mengakui kepemilikan  
Naruto dan High School DxD

Genre : Adventure,  
supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas yang  
aneh, abal-abal, banyak  
kekurangan di sana-sini,SKS  
(Sistem Kebut Sejam) 1st

CHAPTER 3 : kehancuran partIII

v

v

v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Suara bergemuruh akibat  
getaran energi dahsyat yang  
Terlihat di dalam Desa membuat lima orang Anbu yang sedang melompat di atas pohon berhenti mendadak.

" A-apa yang sedang terjadi di Desa.. "  
ucap Sosok Anbu bertopeng kera tergagap.

" Sepertinya kita terlambat. "  
Ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing datar seraya mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah cahaya yang perlahan mulai menghilang di dalam Desa.  
Mendengar orang yang berkata di sampingnya,Anbu bertopeng kera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sosok Anbu bertopeng Anjing.

" Taicho... "

" Kita tak boleh membuang-membuang waktu,kita segera cepat ke Desa. "  
Titah Anbu bertopeng Anjing dengan cepat.  
Mendengarkan ucapan sang semua menganguk dengan cepat,kemudian mereka kembali melompati pohon segera menuju ke arah Desa.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Awan hitam mulai terlihat di atas desa Konoha.  
Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke langit akibat pembakaran puing-puing pohon dan bangunan yang hancur.  
Tepat di tengah-tengah Desa,terlihat debu yang masih mengepul-ngepul hingga membuat siapa saja tidak dapat melihat apapun.  
Kini angin bertiup kencang,hingga menerpa debu itu hingga terlihatlah sebuah lintasan besar di tanah seakan telah di lewati sesuatu yang besar.

" Apa kalian tidak apa-apa? "  
tanya Shino khawatir seraya menatap ke arah teman-temanya.  
Mereka hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Shino,sedangkan Chouji menatap ke arah patung Hokage di belakang mereka daerah terjadinya ledakan.

" Sepertinya kita tidak apa-apa Shino,hanya saja patung Hokage di belakang kita.. "

Mereka yang mendegar ucapan Chouji segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah yang di tunjuk Chouji.  
Semua yang ada di situ membelakkan matanya melihat patung Hokage yang sudah Hancur menyisakan satu patung yaitu patung wajah Rokudaime Hokage ke-7 ,akibat bola hitam aneh yang meleset menuju ke arah mereka.

" Sepertinya Kiba-kun berhasil.. "  
ucap Sai tersenyum tampa dosa tampa melihat situasi keadaan sekarang.  
Hinata yang mendengar nama Kiba yang di ucapkan oleh Sai,matanya membulat sempurna.  
Mata byakuganya beralih di mana mencari keberadaan sosok Kiba berada.

Tak seperkian detik,matanya menangkap sosok yang terkapar di tanah dengan seekor Anjing tergelatak di sampingnya dalam keadaan yang sama.

" Kiba-kun "

gumam Hinata segera berdiri dari duduk simpuhnya,dan kemudian dia segera ingin berlari kearah Kiba,tapi dengan cepat Sai memegang tangan kanan Hinata dengan erat.

" Apa yang akan anda lakukan Hinata-san.."

Hinata tidak menjawab,di pikiranya hanya satu yaitu menyelamatkan Kiba dari sosok yang beberapa saat lalu hampir melenyapkan mereka semua.

" Lepaskan aku Sai! "

Hinata tetap memberontak dari cengkraman Sai,dengan sekali hentakan ,tangan Hinata terlepas.  
Dan kemudian dia berlari kearah Kiba yang sedang terkapar pingsan.

" Hinata! "

teriak semua teman-temannya,Sai yang melihat Hinata pergi dia ingin mengejarnya,tetapi dengan cepat langkahnya di hentikan oleh Shino.

" Jangan Sai,ini sangat berbahaya,lebih baik kita panggil bantuan dan kita juga harus membawa yang lain segera menjauh dari sini dan juga serangga pelacakku membawa berita,kalau Tsunade-sama sudah sampai di sini dan juga Jounin yang lainnya.

Sai yang mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari Shino,segera membatalkan niat mengejar Hinata seraya menganguk menanggapi ucapan Shino.  
Kemudian mereka segerah memapah tubuh teman-temannya yang lain,dan segera beranjak dari sana.

#BLOODY RAIN#

" Tidak berguna. "  
Ucap Naruto menatap dua sosok yang terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan pingsan.  
Mengangkat tangan kanan setinggi benang Cakra tercipta dari ketiadaan di tangan kananya yang lama kelamaan membentuk bola seukuran bola kasti.

Mengangkat tangan kanan yang di penuhi bola Cakra ke atas,  
Senyum kecil tercipta di wajah Naruto yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi seringgai sadis tercetak di wajahnya.

" Cukup sampai di sini saja teman lama. "

" RASENGAN! "

" Juho Soshiken! "

BLARRR!

Ledakan kembali terjadi,membuat kempulan debu menutupinya.  
Naruto melompat keluar dari kempulan debu.  
' Sial,hampir saja '

mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah,pandanganya kembali menatap ke arah kempulan debu yang perlahan mulai lenyap.

Deg!

Mata Naruto melebar melihat sosok wanita berambut ungu berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda bertarung di hadapanya.  
Kembali ingatan lama muncul berenang ke dasar.  
Tak seperkian detik,expresinya kembali kesemula dalam keadaan datar.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah lebih dekat lagi. "  
Ucap tajam wanita berambut ungu yang berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda bertarung ala Klan Hyuuga.  
Menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang ada di depannya,wanita berambut ungu tersebut seakan tak merasa takut akan kekuatan musuhnya,walaupun dia tau,kalau kekuatanya tidak seberapa dengan sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang.

" Ini mirip dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu bukan Hinata. "  
ujar Naruto datar.

Hinata yang mendegar ucapan Naruto mengerutkankan keningnya,seakan sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang mengetahui sesuatu.

" Tapi Aku tidak memperdulikan semua itu,yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya balas dendam,jadi kalian semua harus mati,karena kalianlah yang menoreh luka di hatiku "  
Ucap Naruto panjang Lebar sambil kembali mengumpulkan Cakra di tangannya,Perlahan benang Cakra tercipta dari ketiadaan di tangan kananya yang lama kelamaan membentuk bola seukuran bola kasti.  
Tak menunggu waktu lama,Naruto Melompat menerjang ke arah Hinata dengan sangat cepat.

Mata Hinata terbelak melihat kecepatan Naruto yang melaju ke arahnya.  
Tampa bisa melakukan apapun dia hanya terdiam,seperti seolah-olah menerima serangan yang akan di lakukan padanya.

" RASENGAN! "

" yang terjadi.. "

Seolah tidak merasakan apapun yang mengenainya,Hinata kembali membuka matanya mendegar suara sosok yang beberapa saat berbicara denganya.  
Hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah bola biru kehitaman yang berputar tidak beraturan di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 30 senti.  
Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang,seakan beberapa senti lagi mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir dengan kepala hancur.  
Mengalihkan sedikit kepalanya ke atas,dia melihat sosok yang berapa saat lagi akan mencabut nyawanya berhenti dengan tiba-tiba,seolah ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakaannya.

" Kagemane no jutsu berhasil..! "

ucap tiba-tiba sosok Nara Shikamaru muncul di belakang Naruto,dia tersenyum setelah berhasil melancarkan tehnik Klannya untuk menghentikan Naruto.

" Shikamaru.. "  
ucap Hinata menghela nafas,kemudian dia tersenyum setelah dia berhasil dari maut yang akan menjemputnya.  
Melompat ke belakang beberapa meter menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

" Hinata,cepat bawa Kiba dan Akamaru pergi dari sini,biar aku yang urus di sini. "  
ucap Shikamaru memerintah Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya menganguk dengan cepat seraya melompat ke samping Kiba dan Akamaru lalu dia memapah mereka berdua.  
" Shikamaru,berhati-hatilah..aku akan segerah memangil bantuan setelah ini. "

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya mengganguk menangapi ucapan Hinata yang melompat pergi dari situ.  
Kini tinggalah Naruto dan Shikamaru berdua,Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat tampa mencoba melepaskan diri dari tehnik Klan Nara tersebut.

" Naruto..ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,ini menyangkut tentang kita semuanya.. "

Naruto yang mendengarnya masih terdiam tampa reaksi apapun,pandanganya yang datar hanya menatap ke arah depan.  
Shikamaru hanya mendesah seraya membantin kesal sambil melepaskan jurusnya.

Ugh!

Takseperkian detik,Naruto sudah ada di belakang Shikamaru sambil mengait lehernya dengan pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

" Apa yang akan kau bicarakan Shikamaru.. Sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu he? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tiga orang muncul datang dengan tiba-tiba.  
" Sensei apa yang sebernanya sekarang terjadi! Di mana Sai dan yang lainnya? "  
ucap khawatir sosok wanita berambut kuning pucat yang di ikat ekor Kuda.

" Sebelum aku menceritakanya cepat sembuhkan mereka dulu Ino dan untuk mereka,mereka baik-baik saja."  
Titah Guy memberi perintah pada sosok berambut kuning a.k.a Yamanaka Ino.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Guy hanya mendesah akibat pertanyaanya tidak mendapat jawaban dengan pasti dari Guy.  
Tak menunggu lama,Cakra berwarna hijau berkumpul di tangan Ino dan kemudian dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah dada Shinobi yang mendapatkan luka parah di dadanya itu.

Sementara Sakura dia terdiam menatap kearah Desa yang sudah hancur.  
Pandangannya menerawang saat-saat di mana dia telah membuat kesalahan besar.  
Kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah dapat di tebus yang tidak dapat di tebus hanya berupa kata-kata maaf.  
Dia tersenyum miris mengingatnya.  
Seolah olah dia menerima tekanan batin yang paling dalam.  
Apakah dia menyesal melakukan semua itu terhadap sahabatnya?  
Hanya karna cinta pertamanya Sasuke dia rela mengkhianati sahabatnya itu.  
Setiap jalan yang di ambil pasti ada resiko yang di tanggung akibatnya.  
Hanya karna cinta pertamanya dia rela membuat sahabatnya menderita.  
' Naruto...maaf '  
batin Sakura seraya menatap kosong keadaan Desa yang sudah luluh lantah.

Plok!

" Sakura apa kau tidak apa-apa? "

merasakan tepukan di bahunya,Sakura segera membalikkan badanya ke arah sosok Kunoichi dengan rambut panjang acak sebahu dan hitam, dan ia memiliki mata yang sangat unik yang berwarna merah, dengan cincin tambahan di dalamnya mirip dengan Rinnegan.

" Ah,Kurenai-sensei..aku tidak apa-apa kok,hanya saja kemana yang lainya? "  
ucap Sakura berbohong seraya mengalihkan pembicaraanya.

Sosok wanita yang di ketahui bernama Kurenai tersebut memandang ke arah Desa sambil berucap.  
" Mereka sedang menuju kemari,dan kudengar Tsunade-sama sudah kembali dari Suna..Dan mereka sedang menuju kemari. "

Sakura yang mendegarnya hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menatap langsung ke arah desa.  
' Naruto,Sasuke '  
batin Sakura.

.

.

#BLOODY RAIN#

" jadi Sasuke mengunakan Genjutsu Mugentsukoyami? "

" Ya begitulah,tapi dalam Sekala kecil dengan media bulan purnama saat pelantikan Sasuke menjadi Hokage,dan juga dia menghapus ingatan semua orang desa dan teman-teman tentangmu dan menanamkan ingatan baru tentang dirimu sebagai burunan R-SSS.. Jadi jangan heran kalau teman-teman kita dan semuanya tidak mengenalmu dan mengangapmu sebagai musuh. "  
jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar sambil menghenbuskan nafasnya.

" Jadi bagaimana caranya kamu lepas darinya. "  
tanya Naruto sambil mempererat mengait leher Shikamaru dengan lenganya.

ugh!

Shikamaru mengertak giginya,tenaga Naruto begitu kuat hingga nafas Shikamaru sesak.  
' Sial,kalau begini caranya aku akan Mati. '  
batin Shikamaru memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit di. Lehernya.

" aku percaya padamu "  
ucap tiba-tiba Naruto sambil melepaskan lenganya dari leher Shikamaru seraya melangkah kedepan Shikamaru.  
Mata birunya menatap ke arah patung Hokage yang tersisa,tepatnya patung Sasuke dan di atas patung itu berdiri Sasuke seraya melipat tanganya di depan dada.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.. hah..Hah "

ujar Shikamaru menopang kedua tanganya di lutut sambil terbatuk-batuk.

" Shikamaru apakah ada cara menghentikan itu. "  
ucap Naruto datar sambil tersenyum kecil masih menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang mendegar ucapan Naruto mendongak menatapnya dengan mata kananya yang terbuka sedangkan mata kirinya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

" hah..Dengan cara membunuh pengunanya..Hanya itu yang ku tau. "  
jawab Shikamaru sambil berdiri tegak kembali.

" Kalau begitu pergilah dari sini."  
titah Naruto masih menatap ke arah patung Hokage yang tersisa,tepatnya patung Sasuke dan di atas patung itu berdiri Sasuke seraya melipat tanganya di depan dada.

Shikamaru yang mendengar dan melihat arah tatapan Naruto mengganguk paham.  
" Baiklah kalau begitu,hati-hati Naruto. "  
ucap Shikamaru seraya meloncat pergi.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Tap!

" Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali Uchiha..Aku sudah bosan menunggumu dari tadi,kemana saja kau dari tadi menghilang begitu saja hah! Apa kau Takut Sasuke-chan? "

Ejek Naruto seraya melemaskan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri sambil menyerigai menatap Sasuke yang baru menepatkan kakinya di tanah.

" Hn,seperti yang kau lihat Uzumaki,aku adalah seorang Hokage di Desa ini,jadi sudah sewajarnya mementingkan warga Desa dari pada kecoa busuk seperti dirimu. "  
ucap Sasuke datar tidak terpengaruh Ejekan Naruto sambil menatap rendah ke arah Naruto seraya melipat kedua tanganya di dada.

" Ku harap kau tidak kembali kabur lagi seperti tadi Uchiha Sasuke. "  
tegas Naruto menampilkan seringgai mengerikan sambil Memposisikan kuda-kuda menyerang,Naruto memfokuskan cakra di kakinya lalu menerjang cepat hingga menyebabkan tanah retak,melaju cepat ke arah Sasuke

" itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Uzumaki Naruto. "  
ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan kusanagaki dari sarungnya,dengan cepat menebas Naruto secara Horizontal.

Wuusss!

Menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah,Naruto melompat berputar menghindar Kusanagaki ke atas melewati kepala Sasuke.

Tap!

Menempat ke dua kakinya ke tanah,kemudian Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya mencoba mendang ke arah kepala Sasuke.  
Seakan tau apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto,Sasuke merunduk kemudian menepatkan tangannya ke tanah sebagai pijakan di tanah,Sasuke kembali berputar dan menedang Naruto dengan kedua kakinya yang mengarah ke kepala Naruto.

Merasa tendanganya gagal, Naruto kembali menyilangkan kedua tanganya memblok  
tendangan Sasuke.

Brakk!

Naruto terseret ke belakang akibat menahan tendangan Sasuke yang termasuk katagori kuat,hingga membuat tanah  
hancur akibat geseran telapak kaki Naruto.

'Kelihatanya dia lebih kuat dari pada yang sebelumnya..sepertinya akan lama.'  
gumam Naruto.

Kini aura kuning mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto yang mulai membentuk pakaian jubah, Cakranya berwarna Kuning  
menyala dan di sekujur tubuhnya  
terbentuk motif dari segel  
Kyuubi, Shisou Fuin. Sekilas, penampilan Naruto mirip  
dengan Rikudou sennin, dengan  
Motif Tomoe yang melingkari  
lehernya dan bagian rambutnya  
ada yang membentuk seperti 2  
tanduk yang menjulang ke atas dan tak lupa bola gedoudama di punggungnya. Sepertinya Segel yang digunakan  
Naruto mempengaruhi  
penampilannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai serius Naruto.."

ucap Sasuke kembali sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.  
Aura keunguan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke,membuka kedua matanya,terlihatlah magekyou Sharingan di sbelah kananya dan magekyou Sharingan bercampur rinnegan di sebelah kirinya.

BRAKK!

Naruto melesat maju ke arah Sasuke hingga pijakan pertamanya menyebabkan tanah retak.

Wuss!

Sasuke meggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping hingga pukulan Naruto mengenai udara kosong.  
Tak tinggal diam,Sasuke memusatkan Cakra di tanganya seraya meninju perut Naruto seakan merasakan Niat Sasuke Naruto segera menangkap kepalan tangan Sasuke dan kemudian melemparnya ke samping.

Sasuke terlempar ke samping kiri Naruto.  
Berkat keseimbangan yang bagus,Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah,seraya membuat Insou segel tangan dengan cepat.

Ram → Horse →  
Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox →  
Tiger

" Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu! "

burung Phonex api keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan kemudian melaju cepat ke arah Naruto berada.  
Tapi Naruto yang melihatnya tak memperdulikanya terlihat Naruto yang menerobos paksa ke arah burung Sasuke.

BLARR!

burung Phonex api menghantam Naruto.  
Kepulang asap terlihat.  
tak seperkian detik muncul Naruto sambil membawa bola berwarna merah kehitaman dengan bentuk lingkaranya seperti Shuriken.

" Senpo:Yoton Rasenshuriken "

Swinggggggggggggggg BLAAAAAAAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi hingga membuat getaran besar hingga membuat bentuk kubah menetupi tengah Desa.  
Efek Silau yang besar membuat siapa saja yang melihat segera menutup matanya.  
Suara gemuruh terdengar hingga terdengar ke tempat para Rooki.

" A,,Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "  
ucap salah satu Jounin memandang takjub ke arah ledakan yang perlahan mulai reda.

"mungkin Itu kekuatan Hokage-sama,kita harap semoga saja pengkhianat itu segera mati. "  
jawab tajam Jounin yang berada di sampingnya.  
Guy yang menatap ke arah Jounin tersebut membantin seraya mengalihkan wajahnya memandang ke arah Desa.  
' Semoga saja itu benar '

.

.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke langit.  
Awan hitam kini mulai membentuk,angin sejuk kini mulai bertiup kencang (mungkin karna batuk giok ada di Konoha :v ulululu #Pletak )  
abaikan yang itu.  
Kini terlihatlah Kawah yang begitu dalam dengan sosok yang berdiri di dalam kawah tersebut dengan Cakranya berwarna Kuning menyala dan di sekujur tubuhnya terbentuk motif dari segel Kyuubi, Shisou Fuin.

" Hampir saja..Tapi itu saja belum bisa mengalahkanku. "  
ucap pria berambut panjang yang di ikat ujungnya di dalam replika Manusia berarmor baju perang penampilan yang lebih mirip setan,serta memiliki tanduk,sebuah embel-embel panjang di  
dagu dan menjadi bentuk paruh,  
memberikan tampilan yang lebih mengerikan,terlihat menyeringai jahat.

" Kita lihat saja Uchiha. "  
Ujar Naruto seraya menyerigai jahat.  
Cakra kuning di tubuh Naruto perlahan tapi pasti mulai membentuk replika skala penuh chakra berbentuk Musang dengan jumlah ekor sembilan yang besar sampai ketinggian 20 meter,dengan Naruto mengenakan jubah  
chakra panjang (haori) dengan  
pakaian hitam bagian tengah yang terbuka, selain itu tiga  
magatama muncul di tengah  
setiap sisi kerah yang naik  
keatas.

Banyak pola motif segel  
lingkaran yang berlokasi di  
seluruh menjadi merah dan tanda garis di pipi menjadi lebih tebal. Dengan Naruto berada di bagian kepala replika musang tersebut.

GGROOAAARRRR!

Gelombang kejut akibat auman replika Musang berekor sembilan tersebut menerbangkan apapun yang di lewatinya.  
Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum sinis sambil mengerakkan Tangan Susano'onya untuk menarik busur yang ada di tangan Susano'o  
hingga menghasilkan panah chakra.

BLASST!

panah chakra Susano'o melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto.  
Naruto yang menyadarinya segera membuat ekor replika Musang berekor sembilan menjadi tameng pelindungnya.

Kembali debuman keras terjadi,kepulan asap membumbung ke langit,tepat dari asap itu keluar Naruto dengan replika Musang berekor sembilan meloncat ke arah Sasuke sambil membuka rahangnya lebar melesat menuju kearah Sasuke.

Dengan Sigap,Susano'o Sasuke menangkap dan mencengkram kuat leher replika Siluman Rubah.  
Tak tinggal diam,Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengerakkan satu Ekor replika Siluman Rubah menghantam tubuh Susano'o Sasuke hingga cengkram kuat lehernya terlepas hingga hampir membuat Susano'o jatuh.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan replika Siluman Rubah membuka rahangnya dan menembakkan letusan bola energi kecil secara beruntun hingga terdengar debuman keras.

Kepulan Asap membungbung di tempat Susano'o Sasuke.  
Naruto dan replika Siluman Rubah meloncat kebelakang melihat hasil karyanya.  
Tapi nihil,Sasuke tidak berada di sana,hanya kawah menganga yang terlihat.

Memandang ke kanan dan kekiri tidak menemukanya,Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke atas.  
Mata Naruto melebar melihat sosok Sasuke dengan di bungkus tubuh Susano'o melayang di udara dengan sepasang sayap yang lebar.

Terlihat di tangan kanan Susano'o Sasuke memegang Pedang Totsuka dan di tangan kirinya memegan Cermin Yata dan tangan di bawahnya memegang panah yg dilapisi api  
hitam.

' Cih,ternyata dia meniru Susano'o Itachi dan memodikasinya ke bentuk Susano'onya..Menarik'  
batin Naruto.

Sementara itu terlihat di antara mata Sasuke keluar darah sambil menyerigai menatap Naruto,seakan dia tidak merasakan sakit.  
' saatnya Aku mengakhiri saja pertarungan ini.. '  
batin Sasuke seraya melesetkan Yasaka no Magatama,yang terdiri dari tiga tomoe chakra yang terikat oleh benang chakra tunggal melingkar.

Naruto yang berada dalam replika Siluman Rubah yang melihatnya langsung mencoba meloncat menghindar kesamping kiri tapi tak berselang lama Sasuke melesatkan panah yg dilapisi api hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto.

BLARRR!

Terjadi lagi guncangan hebat hingga membuat getaran kuat.

Sasuke yang tak mau ingin mangsanya lepas,kembali meluncur ke bawah arah ledakan sambil mengerakkan tangan kanan Susano'o yang memegang Pedang Totsuka ke arah ledakan tempat Naruto.

BLARRRRRRR!

Kembali Terjadi lagi guncangan hebat hingga membuat getaran yang sangat kuat hingga para Shinobi yang ada di pinggir Desa yang melihatnya memandang ngeri ke arah ledakan.

Kepulan debu dan asap yang sangat tebal membungbung tinggi ke angkasa.  
Mata Sasuke menatap ke arah Kepulan debu dan asap yang sangat tebal yang membuat penglihatanya tergangu.  
Tapi berkat Sharingan itu tidak jadi masalah bagi Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke mengeryit melihat ke dalam Kepulan debu dan asap yang perlahan mulai menghilang.  
mata Sharinganya berputar pelan mengobservasi daerah sekitar.

BLASST!

Mata Sasuke melebar Saat sebuah tangan dengan bulu-bulu berwarna kuning dengan tangan sebesar Bus dengar cakar yang sangat tajam dan besar menuju ke arahnya.

BRAKK!

Cermin Yata tepat waktu sebelum tangan itu menghancurkanya.  
Kini terlihatlah di depanya sosok Monster yang sangat Besar hampir dua kali lipat melebihi Susano'o Sasuke.  
Dengan gigi yang terlihat dari mulutnya hingga air liur menetes seakan tengah menyerigai.  
Matanya yang berwarna merah dengan pupil runcing berwarna hitam.  
Dan ekor berjumlah sembilan melambai-lambai hingga membuat tekanan angin.

' Ba,,Bagaimana bisa.. "  
batin Sasuke kaget melihat sosok di depanya.

Sementara itu di tempat Shinobi Konoha.

.

.

Para Shinobi Konoha. Memandang ngeri dan takut ke arah tengah Desa lebih tepatnya ke arah sosok monster di tengah Desa.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Muncul sejumlah Shinobi tingkat Jounin dan Anbu seraya menatap kearah Desa.  
" Bagaimana keadaanya Kakashi.."  
ucap Sosok Wanita berambut kuning pucat memakai baju berwarna biru dengan Kanji di belakangya tak lupa dengan dadanya yang besar menatap kearah Desa dengan expresi yang tidak dapat di tebak.

Anbu bertopeng Anjing yang berada di samping Wanita tersebut menatap ke arah Sosok tersebut.  
" Anda sudah datang Tsunade-sama,dan keadaan di Desa seperti yang anda Lihat sekarang..Buruk. "

" Kak Tsunade..Itu tidak salah lagi..Monster itu..."

Wanita berambut kuning pucat memakai baju berwarna biru dengan Kanji di belakangya menatap ke arah sampingnya seraya mengalihkan lagi ke arah Desa dan berucap.

" Ya itu benar Sizhune,itu adalah Siluman Rubah berekor sembilan,.KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! "

TBC

sangat membosankan bukan -_-  
tapi tenang saja,chap 4 Naruto sudh pndah ke DXD. .  
jadi terus ikuti lanjutanya. . Ulululululu (~‾▿‾)~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N semuanya ayo teriak sambil berkata Ulululululu (~‾▿‾)~ Ulululululu (~‾▿‾)~

HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer : saya tidak akan  
pernah mengakui kepemilikan  
Naruto dan High School DxD

Genre : Adventure,  
supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas yang  
aneh, abal-abal, banyak  
kekurangan di sana-sini,SKS  
(Sistem Kebut Sejam) 1st

CHAPTER 4 : New life

v

v

v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Bummm!

Empat Kaki yang besar menghantam tanah membuat guncangan kecil hingga tanah retak.

GGRRROOOAAAARRRR!

Auman Rubah berekor sembilan membuat gelembong kejut hingga tanah terhempas akibat tekanan angin dan membuat puing bangunan yang tersisa hancur.

'Kuso!,kalau begini caranya aku akan kalah..'  
batin Sasuke seraya memegang mata kirinya yang berdarah akibat memaksa Mangekyu Sharinganya yang selalu aktif sambil melayang di udara dengan Susano'o bersayapnya.

Sementara itu Rubah berekor sembilan merundukkan badanya ke bawah sedikit kemudian dalam sekejap dia melompat ke atas,tepatnya ke arah Susano'o melayang.  
Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat kecepatan lompatanya sangat cepat.  
Dengan tangan yang berisi cakar tajam,Rubah berekor sembilan mencoba memukul Susano'o Dengan tangan yang berisi cakarnya yang besar.  
Tapi Dengan sigap Sasuke yang melihatnya,langsung mengerakkan tangan Susano'o untuk menahan pukulan cakar tajam Rubah berekor sembilan dengan Cermin Yata.

BLARR!

Debuman keras terdengar di udara hingga membuat Para Shinobi tercengang melihatnya.  
gelembong kejut yang sangat besar,hingga membuat tekanan angin yang sangat dahsyat menghempaskan apapun yang ada di bawahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan pukulan Rubah berekor sembilan,harus rela dengan kecepatan tinggi meluncur ke bawah tepatnya ke arah bukit Patung Hokage hingga menimbulkan Suara debuman yang sangat keras.

Sementara Rubah berekor sembilan yang kini mengikuti hukum gravitasi menuju permukaan bumi,segera membuka mulutnya dan melesatkan puluhan bola kecil penghancur berwarna kemerahan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Sasuke.

BUMMMMM!

BUMMMMM!

BUMMMMM!

Kembali Debuman keras terdengar hingga membuat tanah bergetar karnanya.

Kepulan debu dan asap kini bercampur hingga membuat siapapun tidak dapat melihat ke dalamya.  
Rubah berekor sembilan Yang sudah berhasil dengan aksinya segera melompat ke belakang melihat hasil karyanya yang sangat hebat.

' Hosh..Hosh aku tidak bisa mempertahankan dalam mode ini lebih lama lagi,hah..Hah ini terlalu beresiko,lebih baik akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat. '  
batin Naruto terengah engah akibat Fisiknya tidak dapat menampung beban Cakra yang sangat banyak dan sangat panas,yang berada di alam bawah sadarnya seraya mempertahankan Transformasi mode full Bijuu.

Sementara itu asap dan debu mulai menghilang di terpa angin di tempat Sasuke dengan Susano'onya.  
Kini terlihatlah kawah yang sangat besar menganga lebar dengan Sasuke dan Susano'o yang terkapar di dalam kawah yang kini tinggal dalam mode Skeleton level satu.

Sementara itu,Naruto beberapa kali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya di alam bawah sadar.  
Karna tidak bisa menahan Cakra yang terlalu kuat,tapi Naruto tidak mau kalah,dalam mode full Bijuu Rubah berekor sembilan, kini kepala Rubah tersebut menengadah keatas Di ikuti ekor berjumlah sembilan menjulang ke langit hingga seperti kerucut.

Perlahan tapi pasti,muncul angin yang berputar di ujung ekornya dan gumpalan Cakra warna putih dan Hitam dengan rasio 8 : 2 menyatu dengan sangat cepat hingga membentuk bola Hitam yang mulai membesar tiap perdetinya hingga ukuranya lebih besar dari Rubah berekor sembilan tersebut.

Awan hitam mulai terlihat di langit hingga menciptakan gumpalan yang di penuhi air.  
Angin bertiup kencang hingga membuat awan hitam di langit berputar dengan pelan dengan rotasi pusat putaranya di atas Bola hitam tersebut.

Sementara itu para Shinobi di pinggir Desa terbelak melihat bola itu,mereka seakan sedang kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.  
Apa yang akan terjadi bila bola hitam itu meledak..  
Itulah yang di pikirkan mereka semua.

"Kakashi,cepat perintahkan semua Shinobi untuk segera menjauh dari Desa."  
Titah Gondaime a.K.a Tsunade Senju kepada Kakashi.  
Keningnya mengernyit di sertai Matanya yang berwarna coklat terus melihat ke arah Desa tepatnya ke arah bola Hitam di atas Makhluk rubah tersebut.  
Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar Perintah dari Tsunade,segera memberi perintah kepada beberapa Anbu untuk mengerjakan apa yang di katakan oleh Gondaime mereka.

"Tsunade-sama,bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke-sama,apakah tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan dia sendirian."  
Tsunade yang mendegar ucapan Kakashi menghela nafasnya seraya memijit keningnya.

"Keselamatan para Shinobi lain lebih penting,bukankah itu yang di ajarkan di akademi Kakashi"  
ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi Tsuna..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kakashi,Kalau sudah selesai,cepat kita harus menjauh dari sini sebelum terlambat."  
Titah Tsunade memotong Ucapan Kakashi.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."  
ucap Kakashi Seraya mengomando untuk segera pergi dari situ.  
Semua Shinobi mulai bergerak menjauh dari Desa kecuali beberapa orang yang masih berada di sana.

"Sakura,ayo kita harus Pergi."  
Ucap Ino memegang tangan Sakura.  
Tapi Sakura tetap diam dengan pandangan Kosong menatap ke arah Desa.

"Sakura,kalau kit..."

Ucapan Ino terpotong Akibat Sakura menghentakkan tanganya dari Ino yang segera menuju ke arah Desa.

"SAKURAA!"

teriak beberapa anggota Rooki yang melihat Sakura pergi menuju ke arah Desa.

Grep!

"Jangan Ino,itu sangat berbahaya."  
ucap Sai memegang Tangan Ino yang mau mengejar Sakura.

"Tapi Sai-kun"  
air mata mulai terlihat di pelupuk mata Ino,dia tau kalau Sakura pergi dari situ nyawanya akan dalam bahaya besar.  
Sai yang melihat Ino akan menangis,segera memeluknya agar dia tenang.  
"Aku akan memberitaukan kepada Kakashi sensei,jadi kamu tenanglah,biar nanti dia yang akan melakukan sesuatu."

Ino yang mendegar ucapan Sai menganguk kepalanya lemah,seraya melepas pelukanya.  
Kini mereka Semua segera Pergi dari Sana.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Sasuke POV

.

Plik!

Plik!

Plik!

Aku melihat ke atas tepat ke arah awan Hitam.  
rintiknya yang tiba-tiba muncul.  
Hujan turun juga. Kulihat sosok Rubah di depanku yang sedang membuat Bola hitam besar,aku tahu itu apa,kekuatan terbesar para Bijuu.

"Uhuk.. ..."

kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku,entah kenapa Naruto..Aku teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dia suatu senja di saat aku masih sangat muda.  
Sebuah tatapan wajah mungil yang dipalingkan,dan satu senyuman yang tertera di wajahku.  
Apa aku salah melakukan ini semua?  
Itachi,seandainya kamu berada di sini..Kau pasti berkata,bahwa apapun jalan yang ku  
pilih setelah ini,kamu pasti akan selalu mendukung ku lalu kamu tersenyum setelahnya.  
Aku jadi teringat kembali saat terakhir kali Itachi menyentuh dahinku dengan jarinya, saat Itachi tersenyum.  
Mungkin itulah saat terakhir aku melihat senyum dia.

Mungkin kali ini aku akan menyusulmu.  
Aku tersenyum mengingatnya,aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu serta Itachi.  
Maafkan aku Sakura,aku tidak bisa melihat bayi kita lahir dan memberikan nama untuknya.

POV OFF

Sementara itu terlihatlah Bola hitam itu berhenti membesar yang ukuranya sudah mencapai dua kali lipat dari tubuh Rubah berekor sembilan tersebut.

Dumm!

Dalm sejap bola hitam tersebut menjadi kecil dan warnanya berubah menjadi hitam berpijar.  
Membuka rahangnya kemudian memakan dan menelannya bulat-bulat hingga membuat perut Rubah itu menjadi besar.

Ssshhhhh!

Asap keluar dari dalam mulut Rubah tersebut dan memofokuskan moncongnya tepat ke arah Sasuke berada sekarang.

SSWWWIIIIINGGGGG SSWWWIIIIINNNGGG SWWIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

BBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Bagaikan ledakan nuklir,bola tersebut meluncur dengan sangat cepat hingga tanah lintasan bola tersebut hancur dan membuat lintasan besar.

'Walaupun Tehnik ini belum sempurna,Tapi sebelum aku pergi aku harus melakukan sesuatu'  
Batin Sasuke seraya tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.  
Susano'o sudah menghilang,di gantikan Mata mangekyu Sharingan sebelah kirinya berputar cepat dengan darah yang mengalir dari sela matanya.  
dengan sangat cepat tampa bisa di lihat dengan mata biasa.  
Sasuke segera membuat Insou dengan kedua tanganya.

"Yomotsu Hirasaka!"

ucap Sasuke selesai membuat Insou.  
Kini terlihat muncul di depan Sasuke Portal besar Berwarna hitam Yang membentuk lubang hitam yang berputar pelan-pelan.

BBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Bola hitam milik Rubah berekor sembilan menghantap Portal besar Berwarna hitam tersebut yang mengakibatkan Gelombang kejut hingga membuat seperti kubah raksasa menetupi seluruh Desa,tekanan udara tinggi hingga menghancurkan apapun yang ada.  
Bahkan pohon-pohon yang berada di samping Desa juga terkena amukan ledakan dahsyat tersebut.

Tanah bergetar hebat,hingga membuat gempa susulan.  
Beberapa Shinobi yang sedang pergi menghindari ledakan hingga sudah berjarak 200meter dari Desa juga ikut merasakan Tekanan udara yang menghempaskan mereka semua hingga membuat mereka harus membuat perlindugan.

"Tenzo lakukanlah."  
Titah Kakashi memberi kode pada sosok seorang ANBU bertopeng Kakatua alias Tenzou alias Yamato yang berada di sampingnya seraya berhenti melompat.  
melihat kebelakang banyak pohon terlempar kearah mereka semua akibat tekanan angin yang dahsyat.

"Hai,Taicho."  
Ucap Anbu tersebut yang di panggil Tenzo seraya membuat Insou dengan kedua tanganya.

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki,Elemen Kayu: Dinding Dunia Pohon!"

Teriak Tenzo selesai membuat Insou dengan kedua tanganya hingga menciptakan cabang-cabang kayu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang tumbuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dari tanah.  
Cabang-cabang saling menjalin untuk membentuk lebar seperti jaring dinding dengan kekuatan pertahanan yang mengesankan.  
Semua Shinobi yang melihatnya segera menuju kesana untuk perlindungan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru di tempat lain juga membuat perlindungan dengan tehnik terbarunya.  
Pengembangan dari Tehnik kagamane menjadi kubah perlindugan yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Shikamaru  
'Ck merepotkan."  
batin Shikamaru dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya yang sekarang berada di di dalam kubah tehniknya.

#BLOODY RAIN#

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke langit akibat pembakaran puing-puing yang tersisa,hingga membuat debu yang masih mengepul-ngepul hingga membuat siapa saja tidak dapat melihat apapun.  
Kini angin bertiup kencang,hingga menerpa debu itu hingga terlihatlah pemandangan yang mengerikan.  
Seluruh Desa Konoha Gakure kini lenyap tak tersisa.  
Sejauh mata memandang,Hanya pemandangan tanah tandus yang terlihat.

"Sasuke!"

terdegar Tepat di tengah-tengah Desa seorang Wanita berambut pink dengan pakaian compang-camping sedang meneriaki sebuah nama,  
matanya yang berwarna hijau Zamrud terus mencari sosok yang amat di sanyaginya.  
Tapi nihil,dia tidak menemukan sosok tersebut.  
Air matanya mulai mengumpul di kelopak matanya,yang perlahan mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Sasuke!"

kembali dia berteriak terus memanggil,berharap orang yang dia panggil menyahut.  
Tapi pendengaranya tidak menangkap suara apapun,kecuali suara puing-puing kecil yang sedang terbakar dan suara serak sosok di kawah yang besar yang tertutupi debu tebal.

"Sasuke apa itu kau!"

"uhuk..Uhuk.."

Sakura berlari,ya di mendengar suara batuk,walaupun pandanganya tertutupi debu yang mulai menipis.  
Dia berlari kearah sosok yang seperti sedang terbatuk.

"Sasuke apa itu ka...Na..Naruto,?"

Deg!

Mata Sakura melebar,jantungnya seakan berhenti melihat sosok di depanya.  
Sosok pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang terlihat kusut dan wajah kasar serta tiga kumis kucing yang mulai menghilang sedang terbatuk darah.  
Kembali,ingatan masa lalunya mulai berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya.  
Tubuhnya kini tidak bergerak,seolah olah seperti tertahan.  
Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan mau pecah.

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto masih terkapar di tanah,matanya yang berwarna biru kusam menatap ke arah awan hitam yang mulai menjatuhkan air.  
Darah kering terlihat di mulutnya yang sudah mengering.  
Bekas sayatan dan luka masih nampak di tubuhnya.

Hujan perlahan mulai turun membasahi bumi.  
Api yang membakar puing di tanah mulai menghilang di gantikan dengan asap.  
Sakura masih dalam posisinya,matanya menatap kosong,seolah jiwanya sudah tidak berada dalam tubuhnya lagi.

"NARUTO!"

teriak pemuda berambut nanas menghampiri mereka berdua.  
Pemuda dari Klan Nara yaitu Shikamaru kini berhenti di depan Naruto dan segera mengecek keadaanya.

"Naruto,apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya lukamu cukup parah."  
ucap Shikamaru khawatir.

Naruto yang mendengarnya,hanya menatap ke arah hujan,seakan dia tidak merasakan rintik hujan mengenai matanya.  
"haa..Kau merepotkan sekali Naruto,kamu membuatku jadi khawatir saja."  
ucap Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Pandangan Naruto beralih menatap kearah Shikamaru,menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya itu.  
Seakan mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.  
Tapi seakan tertahan di tenggorokanya.  
Tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan,resiko tahap mode full Bijju yang belum sepenuhnya di kuasainya menyebabkan lumpuh sesaat.

"Uhuk..Kau!..Terima kasih Shikamaru."

akhirnya suaranya keluar,walaupun harus memaksa seluruh tenaganya untuk megatakan beberapa kata.  
Shikamaru mengganguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.  
'Sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya termakan kegelapan'  
batin Shikamaru seraya menatap Sakura yang memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Sakura kamu tidak apa..a.."

"Kau yang telah membunuhnya."

ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura.  
Matanya kini mulai menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.  
Seakan menatap penuh benci.  
Mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama beberapa kali seraya mulai melangkah ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
Ujar Shikamaru kaget melihat tingkah Sakura yang terasa mulai aneh.  
Naruto yang melihatnya masih dalam keadaan diam,dia tidak bergeming seolah dia tidak tau apa-apa.  
Sementara itu di belakang Sakura mulai menampakkan beberapa sosok yang mulai mendekat.

"SAKURA!"

teriak wanita berambut bloende yang di ikuti di belakanya wanita berambut ungu dan beberapa sosok lain di belakanya.  
Sakura masih tidak bergeming,dia terus melangkah kearah Naruto.  
Seakan merasakan keganjilan terhadap Sakuru,Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dan kemudian melangkah kedepan Sakura dan memegang kedua tanganya.

Sosok beberapa saat yang lalu datang kearah mereka.  
Kini sudah sampai di tempat mereka bertiga berada.

"Na..Naruto..Kun."  
ucap pertama kali wanita berambut Ungu a.k.a Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.  
Ingatanya sudah mulai kembali,bukan dia saja,tetapi semua yang berada dalam pengaruh Genjutsu mulai mengingatnya kembali.

Shikamaru yang menyadari bahwa teman-temanya mulai lepas dari pengaruh Genjutsu Sasuke sudah mulai tenang dan menghela nafas lega,tapi dia tetap memegang tangan Sakura takut-takut dia akan menyerang Naruto,akibat kejadian yang Sakura pikir Sasuke sudah Mati di bunuh oleh Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-ku kamu ti..Tidak apa-apa?"  
tanya Hinata mulai melangkah mendekatai kearah Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat,kalau tidak..Aku akan membunuhmu."  
ucap Naruto tajam yang perlahan mulai bisa bangkit.  
Sepertinya keadaanya mulai membaik.  
Hinata yang mendengarnya terpaku atas jawaban Naruto,matanya menatap sayu kearah Naruto,yang mulai perlahan mulai menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Dia tau kalau dia salah,pengaruh genjutsu membuat dia dan semuanya mengkhianati Naruto.  
Dia mulai mengingat semuanya.  
Semua yang pernah di lakukanya selama ini,kalau dia boleh berharap,dia bisa mengulanginya kembali.  
Tapi itu hanya angan-angan yang tidak bisa pernah di campai.

"Kalau kalian berani melangkah maju,aku benar-benar membunuh kalian dan aku tidak akan menunggu seperti tadi."  
ucap Naruto dengan kata yang sangat tajam membuat mereka semuanya terdiam.

Tapi,takseperkian detik,muncul rotasi putaran kecil di belakang Naruto yang perlahan mulai membesar membentuk suatu lubang hitam besar.  
Semuanya yang ada di situ mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lubang itu yang menurut Kakashi lihat seperti lubang Kamui.  
Tak terkecuali Naruto yang membalikkan badanya melihat hal tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti,muncul gaya magnet dalam lubang tersebut yang perlahan mulai menarik apapun.  
Angin mulai bertiup kencang,puing-puing yang tersisa di tanah mulai tertarik ke dalam lubang tersebut.  
Semua yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai mundur kebelakang.  
Tapi tidak dengan Naruto,dia tidak bisa bergerak sepenuhnya.  
Perlahan badanya mulai bergeser ke belakang,dan dia mulai tertarik kuat ke belakang.

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto segera melepaskan tanganya dari mengemgam tangan Sakura dan mulai berlari ke arah Naruto seraya ingin mengapai Naruto,tapi tidak bisa,gaya magnet lubang tersebut sangat besar,terlihat semua tanah terangkat dan masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Semua yang ada di situ meneriaki nama Shikamaru dan Naruto seraya ingin mengejar mereka.  
Tapi dengan cepat,Kakashi bersama beberapa Anbu beserta Gondaime melarang mereka semua,takut akan nyawa mereka yang terancam

'Kuso,kalau begini Naruto akan tertarik ke dalam lubang tersebut.'  
batin Shikamaru merapal beberapa Insou dengan cepat.

"Kage yose no jutsu!"

Bayang hitam keluar dari Shikamaru dengan cepat dan mulai mengikat tubuh Naruto.  
Tapi itu belum cukup,terlihat Shikamaru mulai terseret ke depan dan mulai mengikuti tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.  
Kini mereka berdua sudah mulai menuju ke arah lubang tersebut dan mulai masuk ke dalamya.

Semua yang ada di situ meneriaki nama Shikamaru dan Naruto,tak terkecuali Hinata yang mulai melangkah dengan cepat ke arah lubang hitam yang perlahai mulai mengecil.

Air Matanya sudah turun dari tadi,tangan kananya coba dia gapai ke arah lubang hitam yang perlahai mulai mengecil dan sekarang sudah tertutup.

"NARUTO!"

Tubuh Hinata jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan tubuh bergetar dan terisak menangis.  
Dari mulutnya keluar terus memanggil Nama Naruto.  
Semua yang berada di sana berlari ke arah Hinata untuk melihat keadaanya.

#BLOODY RAIN#

"Aaaah, ya, ya, aku memang hanya Pion yang ada yang hebat tentang diriku, jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan gelar  
kebangsawanan itu? Bagaimana,  
Raja Iblis? Yah, itu mungkin tidak ada gunanya mendiskusikan hal ini sendirian,hahahaha bodoh."

Ocehku sendirian di atas sepedaku di tengah malam yang sangat sepi.  
Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat,mereka akan berkata aku adalah orang gila.

Haaa apa peduliku,aku hanya seorang iblis,ya manusia yang di ubah menjadi iblis.  
dan fakta itu tidak dapat diubah.  
Jadi aku harus hidup  
sebagai Iblis, dan akan membuat  
impianku menjadi kenyataan.  
Omong-omong kalau menyakut tentang impianku aku ingin menjadi King Harem yeaah!  
Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa, aku  
tetap akan bekerja keras untuk  
mencapainya.

Ya! Aku bisa melakukannya!

Ya, aku BISA!

BLAAAARRRR!

Cieettt!

'Kuso! Apa-apaan suara ledakan itu.'  
batin ku mengerem mendadak sepeda bututku.  
Pandanganku ku arahkan ke arah ledakan yang membuatku kaget dan kesal setengah mati.  
Siapa coba yang tidak kesal saat imajinasi kerenmu tergangu.  
Haa aku menghela nafas seraya memakirkan sepedaku di pinggir jalan.  
Kemudian aku melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada di samping jalan sendirian.  
Aku hanya mengurutu kesal,sambil mengupat tidak jelas hingga langkah kakaki berhenti tepat di samping kawah yang begitu besar dengan kepulan asap membumbung tinggi kelangit  
mataku terbelak melihat kawah di depanku sekarang.  
Ini seperti komet yang mehantam bumi,begitulah yang di pikirkan otak pintarku.  
Aku menyusuri kawah tersebut hingga mataku menangkap sesuatu tepat di tengah kawah tersebut seperti manusia.  
Kakiku berlari ke arah tersebut hingga sampai tepat di samping yang ku pikir manusia.

"Ini..."

TBC

######################


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer : saya tidak akan  
pernah mengakui kepemilikan  
Naruto dan High School DxD

Genre : Adventure,  
supernatural

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas yang  
aneh, abal-abal, banyak  
kekurangan di sana-sini,SKS  
(Sistem Kebut Sejam) 1st

CHAPTER 5 : New Life

v

v

v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Gelap

Gelap

ya,itulah yang kulihat sekarang,tubuhku seperti terombang ambing di tempat yang seperti tampa batas,tampa ada pijakan yang dapat ku pijak,terasa hampa sekali.  
sepertinya aku sudah mati.  
Apa benar aku sudah mati?  
Entahlah,aku tidak ingat,tapi aku bisa mengingat beberapa kejadian yang menimpaku,tapi itupun tidak dapat ku ingat dengan jelas.  
Tiba tiba aku melihat setitik cahaya di depan ku yang perlahan-perlahan mulai membesar dan mengarah kepadaku.  
Mataku menyimpit melihat kearah cahaya itu yang kini hampir mendekati ku dan sekarang menelanku.

Ugh!

Pusing..

Ya kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.  
Mataku juga terasa buram,aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang.  
Tapi aku dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara.

"Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang Akeno?"

"Kelihatanya dia baik-baik saja Bouchou..Hanya saja beberapa tulangnya patah tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm baguslah Akeno,terus awasi dia dan di mana Iseei sekarang? Bukankah dia yang membawa pemuda ini..?"

"Katanya dia keluar sebentar,tapi tidak lama..Mungkin beberapa saat lagi di akan datang."

"Hmmm baguslah kalau begitu."

Pandanganku sekarang mulai membaik,terlihat aku bisa melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri di sampingku.  
Tubuhku terasa sangat berat sekali,seperti di timpa batu bertonton.  
Aku ingin sekali bangun dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,tapi entah kenapa aku seperti patung yang sedang terbaring di ranjang.

Perlahan mata ku kini mulai membaik.  
Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang berdiri di sampingku seorang wanita.  
Ya seorang wanita berambut merah yang panjang sampai ke paha dan mata biru-hijau.  
Dan di bawah di samping kakiku juga berdiri seorang wanita  
muda dengan rambut yang sangat panjang dan  
mata hitam violet sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Bouchou,sepertinya dia sudah sudar."

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka,Cepat juga dia sembuh."

aku menatap ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang tersenyum kearahku.  
Wanita muda dengan rambut yang sangat panjang dan  
mata hitam violet itu kini sedang memeriksa keadaanku,entah apa yang di lakukanya.  
Aku tidak peduli akan Hal itu,yang kupikirkan di mana aku sekarang berada.  
Haa memikirkanya membuat kepalaku pusing lagi.  
Mataku kian mulai buram dan kepalaku seperti di hantam palu.  
Kini perlahan pandanganku mulai gelap,tapi sebelum kesadaranku tertelan kegelapan,aku dapat mendegar suara orang yang berteriak Oppai dan suara debuman keras.

#BLODY RAIN#

.

.

.

Akademi Kuoh adalah sekolah  
yang terkemuka di kota Kuoh,  
sekolah yang awalnya dikhususkan  
bagi perempuan yang kemudian  
diubah menjadi sekolah campuran.  
Sehingga murid perempuannya lebih banyak dari pada murid laki-  
laki dengan perbandingan  
antara murid lelaki dan  
perempuan 7:3 dari keseluruhan murid Kuoh Gakuen.  
Sekolah ini lumayan besar  
atau bisa dibilang sangat besar memiliki struktur bangunan yang  
kokoh dengan gaya khas eropa  
abad pertengahan.

Kini didepan gerbang akademi  
Kuoh terlihat tiga orang laki-laki yang memakai seragam Kuoh sedang berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki akademi,ketika mereka memasuki gerbang mereka bertiga mendapatkan banyak hinaan dari para murid yang melihatnya.  
Entah apa yang membuat mereka  
mendapat hinaan semacam itu,tapi seakan kebal tentang semacam itu,mereka bertiga sibuk dengan obrolanya.

"Hei. Lihat! Mereka datang.."

teriak beberapa siswi saat melihat tiga orang laki-laki tersebut memasuki area Kuoh Gakuen yang di acuhkan mereka bertiga.

"Hei kalian berdua,setelah pulang sekolah datanglah kerumahku. Akan kutunjukan koleksi rahasiaku."  
ucap sosok pemuda berkacamata dengan mimik muka yang di buat serius.

"Itu ide yang luar biasa, Matsuda-  
kun. kamu harus ikut juga Issei."  
tanggap pemuda satunya lagi sambil menepuk bahu temanya yang berambut coklat.

"Tentu laki -  
laki yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu  
seksual. Kalau kita tidak  
melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu,  
artinya tidak sopan pada orang  
tua yang telah melahirkan kita."  
Ucap pemuda berambut Coklat penuh semangat sambil meninju tangan kelangit.

Dua orang ini menyeringai melihat temanya sangat bersemangat.  
Mereka sungguh mesum akan hal yang berbaur echi.

"OK! Hari ini, kita tidak perlu  
menahan diri! Kita akan minum  
minum sambil menonton video  
porno!"

"Ya, benar! Ini baru Issei yang  
kami kenal!"

"Itu baru semangat. Kita harus  
merayakan kebahagiaan karena  
telah lahir sebagai seorang  
pria."  
teriak mereka bertiga dengan penuh semangat yang di tanggapi dengan pandangan jijik semua orang yang melihat mereka.

Inilah kelompok yang sangat terkenal seentero Kuah,Trio  
Pervert of Kuoh Gakuen  
dengan ketua kelompok tersebut bernama Issei Hyoudo seorang siswa yang  
sangat dikenal diseluruh Kuoh  
Gakuen karena sifat mesum yang  
terbilang cukup over,  
memiliki surai coklat dan  
senyuman mesum tingkat akut.  
dan tak lupa kedua temanya Motohama dan Matsuda yang Membuat mereka sangat diwaspadai  
oleh para murid perempuan  
diseluruh Kuoh Gakuen, kegiatan  
sehari-hari mereka disekolah kalau ada waktu luang digunakan untuk  
mengintip para murid  
perempuan yang sedang  
mengganti pakaian.

beberapa Siswi yang kebetelulan melewati mereka dan melihatnya segera menjauh dengan expresi Horror.

"Ayo kita Jauhi trio pervert itu nanti kita bisa hamil"

ucap beberapa Siswi sambil berbisik menunjuk ke arah Iseei cs dengan pandangan jijik.  
Sedangkan mereka bertiga tertawa meseum sambil berteriak.

"HIDUP OPPAI!"

"HIDUP OPPAI!"

"HIDUP OPPAI!"

Sementara itu di atap sekolah terdapat dua sosok wanita yang sedang menatap ke bawah,tepatnya kearah Iseei Cs.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Iseei Akeno..?"  
tanya Sosok gadis berambut merah pekat terurai hingga sampai ke pinggulnya.  
dikenal bernama Rias Gremory  
putri dari pemilik Kuoh Gakuen sekaligus salah satu dari great  
duo onee-sama.

""Seperti yang kita tau,dia belum bisa mengunakan kekuatan sepenuhya,bahkan Iseei-kun belum bisa mengunakan sihir Teleport ufufufu."."  
jawab sosok wanita memiliki surai raven dengan gaya  
rambut pony tail dan ukuran  
payudara yang mungkin bisa  
dikatakan over-size dengan senyum palsunya.  
gadis yang dikenal bernama Himejima Akeno  
merupakan sahabat dari Rias  
Gremory sekaligus salah satu  
dari great duo onee-sama.

"hmm lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?"  
tanya Rias memandang ke arah Akeno sambil melipat tanganya di bawah dada besarnya.

Seakan tau apa maksud pertanyaan Rias,Akeno tersenyum seraya menatap Rias.  
"Keadaanya sudah hampir sembuh total,ini juga berkat penyembuhanya yang tergolong cepat..Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat aneh dengan pemuda itu."

"Aku juga merasakan Hal itu,ku harap itu tidak menjadi pertanda buruk."  
jawab Rias mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pintu atap merasakan ada yang datang.

CKLEK!.

"Boucho,ada apa anda memanggil kami kemari."  
ucap sosok dua orang baru muncul di balik daun pintu  
satu orang pemuda pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang pendek dan mata abu-abu.  
memakai seragam laki-laki Kuoh Academy, yang terdiri dari blazer hitam dengan aksen putih di atas putih, kemeja lengan panjang dengan pita hitam di kerah, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu cokelat yang membuat dia seperti "Pangeran Tampan yang menawan"  
dialah Yuuto Kiba seorang siswa tahun kedua.

Dan di samping Kiba berdiri gadis mungil berumur sekitar 15 tahun dengan rambut putih dan mata cokelat. Di bagian depan, rambutnya memiliki dua poni panjang melewati bahu dan beberapa poni longgar tergantung di atas dahinya, sedangkan bagian belakang memiliki potongan bob pendek.  
Dia juga memakai klip rambut berwarna hitam berbentuk kucing di kedua sisi rambutnya.  
Dialah Toujou Koneko.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah datang..Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian berdua,nanti setelah pulang Sekolah harap berkumpul di Ruang Club.. Sekalian beritahu Iseei dan juga Asia."  
Ucap Rias.

"Baiklah Bouchou.."  
balas Kiba tersenyum.  
Koneko yang berada di samping Kiba menganguk menanggapi ucapan Rias seraya mengulum permen Lolipop kesukaanya.

KRIIINGGG KRIIINGGG

Tak berselang lama bel  
pertanda waktu kalau sudah  
waktunya jam pelajaran dimulai.

"jam pelajaran sudah dimulai,kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi."  
ujar Rias yang mendapat angukan dari mereka berdua.  
Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno juga mulai melangkah keluar dan menuju ke arah kelas mereka.

Skip time.

"Haa..Di saat-saat penting begini kenapa Bouchou memanggil kita sih.."

Iseei berjalan lesu sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.  
Di sampingnya kananya ada Kiba yang tersenyum melihat ocehan Iseei yang sudah dari tadi sejak perjalanan mereka.  
dan di belakang Iseei ada Asia.  
Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah  
tua pergi ke ruangan Klub.

"Tenanglah Iseei-san..Nanti juga kita akan tau apa yang akan di katakan Boucho.."  
Ucap Kiba

"Ku harap itu sangat penting.."  
Ujar Iseei berjalan sempoyongan.  
Pikiranya melayang ke waktu kejadian tadi pagi,tentang sumpahnya pada Matsumoda dan Motohama teman seperjuanganya dalam merayakan pesta pornonya hari ini.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di pintu ruangan klub.  
Tiba-tiba Kiba membuat wajah serius  
dengan memiliki mata yang tajam saat berada di depan pintu.  
Iseei yang melihatnya memandang Heran kearah Kiba,tapi dia tak terlalu memikirkanya.  
Tanganya sudah memegang knop pintu ruangan dan memutarnya pelan.  
Kini terlihatlah di dalam ruangan tersebut ruangan dengan gaya  
eropa abad pertengahan,  
tempat yang cukup mewah untuk  
ukuran ruangan sebuah klub  
sekolah dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa.  
Terlihat di tengah ruangan ada sofa dan sejumlah orang berada di sana.

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah  
ada di sini. Sebelum kita memulai  
aktivitas klub, ada sesuatu yang  
harus aku memberitahukan  
kepada kalian semua."  
Ucap wanita berambut merah a.k.a Rias Gremory dengan wajah tegas.

"Ojou-sama, kau ingin aku untuk  
menjelaskan situasi?"  
tanya sosok wanita berdiri di samping Rias berambut perak dengan mengenakan pakaian pelayan Prancis lengan  
panjang berwarna biru dan putih serta ikat kepala pembantu di  
atas kepalanya  
dialah Grayfia Lucifuge pelayan  
Keluarga Gremory.

"Biar aku sendiri yang menjelaskanya...Sebenarnya.."

Pada saat yang sama Rias  
berbicara, lingkaran sihir di  
lantai bersinar dengan Lambang Gremory berubah menjadi pola lain pada lingkaran.

"... Phenex"

Kiba bergumam kecil,tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Iseei yang berada di sampingnya.  
Iseei memandang bingung ke arah Kiba dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah cahaya yang bersinar dari lingkaran tersebut.

lingkaran ajaib tersebut memancarkan api sepanjang seluruh ruangan.  
bayangan seorang pria muncul belakang api tersebut.

"Fuu. Sudah lama aku tidak  
datang ke dunia manusia. "

sosok yang muncul adalah  
seorang pria dalam setelan  
merah dengan mengenakan jas  
santai sehingga tidak tampak punya dasi dan kemejanya dibuka sampai dadanya.  
Dia tampak seperti dia di awal 20-an,tampan tapi tampak lebih dari jenis bad boy.  
memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku dan sosok itu tampak  
seperti gigolo.

Sosok tersebut memandang sekeliling ruangan,dan  
kemudian mencibir setelah  
menemukan orang yang di carinya.

"Rias sayangku,Aku datang  
untuk membawamu..Mari kita pergi dan melihat ruang upacara dan Tanggal  
upacara kita."  
ucap pria tersebut seraya menyambar lengan Rias dengan kasar.

"... Lepaskan aku, Raiser."

Rias mengenyahkan tangan  
sosok tersebut dan berkata dengan  
suara yang dalam dan serius.  
Sosok yang di panggil Raiser tersebut menyeringai dan  
tampaknya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Rias.  
Iseei yang berada di samping Kiba mulai kesal,terlihat tangan sudah dia kepal.

"Oi,hei kau jangan bersikap kasar  
pada Buchou!."  
ucap Iseei penuh emosi sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah wajah Raiser.

"Hah? Siapa kau? "

Raiser hanya menanggapi ucapan Iseei dengan pandangan meremehkan hingga membuat emosi Iseei mulai Naik dan mengatakan tegas.

"Aku budak iblis Rias Gremory-  
sama! Aku adalah "Pion",Hyoudou  
Issei..Dan siapa kau?""

"Ara? ... Rias, kau belum  
memperkenalkan ku pada budakmu? Maksudku, apakah ada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku? Meski Seorang iblis Reankarnasi?."

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka  
karena itu tidak perlu."  
ujar Rias tak peduli tampa melihat ke arah Raiser.

"Hahaha ...Keras seperti  
biasa Rias."  
Raiser tertawa menanggapi ucapan Rias.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Ya ... ya."

"Orang ini adalah Raiser Phenex-  
sama. Dia darah iblis murni kelas  
tinggi, dan putra ketiga dari  
keluarga Phenex. "  
jelas Grayfia datar membuat Iseei terkejut.

"Dan dia adalah suami dari  
pewaris berikutnya dari  
keluarga Gremory dan Dia bertunangan dengan Rias  
ojou-sama."  
sambung Grayfia membuat mata Iseei membulat sempurna.  
Rias yang mendegar ucapan Grayfia bangkit dari  
sofa melotot tajam pada Raiser.  
Raiser di sisi lain  
menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Raiser! Aku katakan  
sebelumnya! Aku tidak akan  
menikah denganmu! "

"Ya, aku mendengar itu  
sebelumnya. Tapi Rias, itu tidak  
bisa, kau tahu? Aku pikir  
keluargamu terburu-buru untuk  
menghindari krisis."

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Jika aku  
pewaris berikutnya dari  
keluarga Gremory, maka aku  
akan memilih siapa yang akan  
menjadi suamiku! juga janji aku  
akan bebas sampai aku lulus dari universitas!"

"Itu benar. Kau akan bebas. kau  
dapat pergi ke universitas dan  
kau dapat melakukan apapun  
yang kau suka dengan budak-  
budakmu ini. Tapi Otou-sama dan  
Sirzechs-sama mu khawatir. Mereka takut keluargamu akan  
punah. Kami kehilangan sejumlah  
besar iblis darah-murni dalam  
perang terakhir. Bahkan jika  
perang sudah selesai, rivalitas  
kami dengan malaikat jatuh dan Tuhan belum selesai. tidak jarang  
Iblis darah murni terbunuh, yang  
mengarah pada keluarga menjadi  
punah karena pertempuran  
berharga terhadap mereka.  
Jadi untuk iblis darah murni yang juga iblis kelas tinggi bersatu  
akan menjadi solusi terbaik untuk  
memperbaiki situasi ini. Seorang  
iblis darah murin kelas tinggi.  
Bahkan Kau tahu anak-anak ini  
akan menjadi penting mulai dari sekarang, kan?"

Rias dan Raiser mulai  
berdebat tapi Rias selalu saja membantah setiap Ucapan Raiser.  
Mata Raiser kini menjadi lebih tajam dan rahanya mulai mengeras.

"Kau tahu ... Rias. Aku juga iblis  
yang memegang nama Phenex  
dipunggungku. Aku tidak bisa  
membiarkan nama itu tergores.  
Aku bahkan tidak ingin datang ke  
sebuah bangunan tua kecil seperti ini di dunia manusia.  
Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dunia  
manusia. Api dan angin di dunia ini  
kotor. Untuk iblis sepertiku yang  
melambangkan api dan angin, aku  
tak tahan!"

api mulai muncul di tubuh Raiser. Dan juga muncul potongan-potongan kecil api di  
sekitar ruangan.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali  
ke dunia bawah,bahkan jika aku harus membakar semua budakmu."

Tekanan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Raiser hingga membuat semua yang berada di sana merakasanya.  
Api berkumpul di belakang Raiser dan membentuk sayap api,Persis seperti burung api.  
Kiba dan Koneko mereka sudah bersiap siap untuk melawan setiap saat.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, mohon  
tenang. Jika Kalian berdua ingin  
melanjutkan, maka aku tidak  
akan diam saja."

Rias dan Raiser keduanya  
membuat wajah serius setelah  
mendengar suara hebat  
Grayfia-san.  
Raiser menenangkan api sekitar  
tubuhnya dan membuang napas  
sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"... diberitahu oleh Ratu  
Ultimate,bahkan aku akan  
takut ... Aku pasti tidak akan  
mau melawan orang-orang dari  
kelompok Sirzech-sama, yang  
dikatakan terdiri dari monster."  
ucap Raiser mengakhiri situasi menegangkan tersebut.

"Semua orang seperti master,  
Sirzechs-sama dan orang-orang  
dari keluarga Phenex tahu itu  
akan menjadi seperti ini.  
Sejujurnya ini untuk pertemuan  
diskusi terakhir. Semua orang tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan  
diselesaikan, sehingga mereka  
memutuskan untuk membuat  
pilihan terakhir."

"Pilihan Terakhir? Apa  
maksudmu Grayfia? "

"Ojou-sama, jika kamu ingin  
mendorong pendapatmu ke  
depan, maka bagaimana kalau  
kamu memutuskan hal itu dengan  
melakukan "Ranting Game"  
dengan Raiser-sama?

"!? ..."

Rias kehilangan kata-kata  
dari mulutnya. Dia tampak  
sangat terkejut.

"Ranting Game"  
gummam Iseei mendegar penuturan Grayfia.

"Itu adalah permainan yang  
dimainkan oleh iblis dengan gelar  
bangsawan, dan mereka bersaing  
dengan membuat pelayan mereka  
bertempur."  
jelas Kiba kepada Iseei yang terlihat bingung.

"Tidak Ini adalah kesempatan.  
Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita  
memutuskan permainan ini Raiser."  
Raiser menyeringai setelah  
Rias menantangnya.

"Hee, kamu menerima hal itu?  
Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku  
sudah menjadi Iblis matang dan  
aku telah berpartisipasi dalam  
pertandingan resmi. Sekarang  
aku telah memenangkan sebagian besar permainan. Meski begitu,  
kau masih ingin bermain, Rias? " Raiser menjawab kembali dengan  
nada menantang.

"Ya."

"Oke. Aku akan  
menginformasikan kedua  
keluarga. " Grayfia-san menundukkan  
kepalanya setelah menkonfirmasi.

"Hei, Rias. Apa orang-orang di  
sini budakmu?"

"kalau benar lalu apa?"

Raiser mulai tertawa setelah  
Rias menjawab, seolah-olah ia  
merasa lucu.

"Maka pertandingan ini bahan  
tertawaan. Hanya "Ratu" mu,  
"Pendeta halilintar" yang setara  
dengan budak-Ku."

Ketika Raiser mengatakan itu ia  
menjentikkan jari. Lingkaran  
sihir di lantai bersinar. Bayangan  
muncul dari lingkaran sihir.

"Dan ini adalah budak lucuku."

Ada 15 orang yang tampaknya  
menjadi Budak Raiser di  
sekelilingnya.  
Terlihat di antara budak Raiser seorang gadis mengenakan gaun Cina.  
Ada dua gadis yang memiliki telinga binatang,Ada dua gadis yang  
tampaknya kembar,Juga  
seorang gadis loli  
Ada dua gadis yang lebih tua dengan kurva bagus juga.  
Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan kimono yang tampak seperti "Yamato  
Nadeshiko"! Ada juga seorang  
gadis mengenakan gaun yang  
tampak seperti seorang putri  
Eropa Seorang wanita yang  
memegang pedang di punggungnya dan Ada juga seorang gadis  
mengenakan pakaian seorang  
penari Ada satu memakai  
masker yang menutupi setengah  
wajahnya! Mereka semua bijous  
atau bishoujous

"Hey Rias...Keliatanya budakmu itu menangis menatapku."  
Raiser mengatakan itu sambil  
menatap bingung kearah Iseei.

"Mimpi anak laki-laki ini adalah  
memiliki harem. Aku pikir dia  
tergerak setelah melihat  
Budak-budakmu. "  
Ucap Rias melihat tingkah Iseei yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Oh begitu..Kalau begitu apakah kau pernah melakukan ini."  
Tanya Raiser menatap Iseei dengan sedikit seringai muncul di wajahnya.  
Setelah dia mengatakan itu,  
Raiser mencium bibir salah  
satu dari gadis-gadis budaknya.

"Ha ... Ahhh ..."

Gadis itu membuat suara manis  
sambil meletakkan kakinya di  
sekitar Raiser.  
Iseei menatap kesal kearah Raiser dengan mimik merona merah

"Hau ..."

Wajah Asia sudah begitu merah  
yang tampaknya seperti akan  
meledak setiap saat.  
Pandangan seperti ini pasti terlalu kuat untuk Asia.  
Raiser melepaskan ciuman H0Tnya,dan tampaklah benang air liur diantara keduanya.

Raiser kemudian memulai beranjak dan mulai mau mecium gadis lain.  
Tapi sebelum adegan Hot kembali terjadi,suara Pintu salah satu di ruangan itu terbuka hingga menampilkan sosok baru.

Semua yang ada di sana memandang ke arah sosok yang baru muncul tersebut.  
Rambut panjang di ikat ekor kuda.  
Memakai pakaian berwarna hitam ketat sampai menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang berotot dengan aksen tiga tomoe berwarna merah di depan bajunya.  
dengan lengan di lipat sampai ke bahu hingga menampilkan otot-otot tangan juga memakai celana pendek abu-abu selutut.  
Wajah dengan tiga goresan di pipinya yang menampilkan expresi dingin.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam melihat sosok tersebut karna mereka belum pernah melihatnya.  
Kecuali tiga orang yang berada di sana.  
Iseei Rias dan Akeno,mereka belum siap untuk menceritakanya kepada temanya yang lain.  
Karena beberapa Hal yang membuat mereka merahasiakanya.

Sosok tersebut mulai melangkah kakinya berjalan kearah pintu keluar tampa memperdulikan semua orang yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Heuh rupanya ada satu lagi budakmu Rias...dan kelihatanya mirip Banci dengan rambutnya itu."  
ucap Raiser menghentikan aktifitas hotnya itu melihat ke arah sosok itu,pandangan meremehkan dan seringai tercetak di wajah arogannya.

Sosok tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto uzumaki tetap melankah kakinya tampa memperdulikan ucapan Raiser yang merendahkanya.

"Hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak menanggapi ucapan orang lain.."

sambung Raiser lagi berharap sosok Uzumaki Naruto terpancing dengan omonganya itu.  
Tepat sebelum Naruto menyentuh knop pintu untuk keluar,dia sudah menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan berkas kuning dan muncul tepat di depan Raiser dan dengan cepat Raiser sudah terlempar dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menimbulkan debuman keras di dinding sampai menciptakan retakan laba-laba yang sangat besar.

Semua yang ada di sana terbelak lebar dengan kejadian live yang di lihat mereka semua.  
Grayfia yang termasuk Iblis tingkat atas tdak bisa melihat kecepatan sosok tersebut yang menurutnya tergolong tingkat tinggi.  
Dia hanya memandang dengan pandangan takjub kearah sosok tersebut.

'Hebat!'

itulah yang dipikirkan Iseei melihat orang yang pernah di tolongnya seminggu yang lalu.  
Iseei tersenyum melihat kearah Raiser,pandangan remeh yang di layangkan kearah nya tadi terbalas juga berkat sosok berambut kuning di kuncir ekor kuda.

Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno terdiam menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.  
Tak terkecuali Kiba,Koneko dan Asia yang memandang takjub.

Tapi beda dengan semua budak Raiser,mereka semua panik melihat tuanya terkenak pukulan sosok yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil memukul tuanya itu.  
Mereka semuanya berlari kerah Raiser untuk melihat keadaan tuanya itu.

"Beraninya kau memukul Raiser-sama..Aku pastikan kau akan menyesal bajingan."

teriak seorang gadis  
kecil memakai tongkat seniman bela diri penuh emosi sambil menerjang dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang berdiri di tempat Raiser tadi.

tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi Tatapan kosong melihat kearah gadis yang kini mengayunkan Tonkatnya secara Horizontal yang mengarah ke arah Naruto.

Takseperkian detik sebelum Tongkat gadis tersebut menebas Tubuh Naruto.  
Aura biru kehitaman Muncul di telapak tanganya dengan cepat berbentuk seukuran Bola kasti.  
Degungan bising bagaikan suara Jet yang menjanjikan kematian yang akan dikirimkan kapan saja.

BLARRR!

Debuman Keras terjadi di dalam Ruangan itu.  
Rias beserta budaknya terlempar kebelakang akibat gelombang ledakan tersebut.  
Tak terkecuali budak Raiser mengalami Hal yang sama.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'  
tanya Iseei dalam hatinya sambil berdiri dari jatuhnya.  
Matanya memincing melihat ke arah kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang.  
Iseei terbelak melihat keadaan di depanya.  
Di sana terlihat dinding Es yang hancur dan juga sosok pemuda rambut kuning berdiri dengan tangan yang masih berada dalam es tersebut.

Sementara gadis kecil anggota peerage Riser kini terdiam seperti patung.  
Di hadapan wajahnya terlihat Bola berwarna biru kehitaman seukuran bola kasti berputar-putar tak tentu arah.  
Mata gadis  
itu terbuka dengan lebar, dan  
pupilnya mengecil bergetar ke seluruh arah. Bukan hanya mata,  
tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya, baik  
itu tangan maupun kedua kaki.  
rasa ketakutan yang diakibatkan  
sosok di depannya,membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

Baik itu peerage dari Rias  
maupun Riser hanya bisa  
menatap tidak percaya. Mereka  
sama sekali tidak Menduga dengan kejadian tersebut.

Jujur saja ketakutan  
menghantui mereka dari  
tatapan Naruto kepada budak Raiser bernama Mira.  
Tatapan kosong, namun  
menjanjikan kematian yang akan  
dikirimkan disaat itu juga.

'Haa..Hampir saja..'  
Batin grafiya menghela nafas setelah berhasil menghalangi sosok yang beberapa detik lagi akan mencabut nyawa budak Raiser.  
Matanya kini menatap tajam sosok di depanya yang berhasil melubangi dinding Es yang di buatnya.  
Tak bisa di pungkiri lagi,dinding Es terkuat buatan Grayfia dalam sekejap bisa di tembus,bahkan saat berlatih dengan salah satu kekuatan penghancur Power Descrution Kingnya Siszerch saja belum tentu bisa menembusnya.  
Terkecuali dengan sosok di depanya.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya'  
batin Grayfia

.

.

..TBC..


End file.
